El Demonio de Fuego
by Pascua-Tanya
Summary: Los monjes recuperan un nuevo Wu. Pero lo que no saben es que este esconde un poder maligno. Cuando la situación se complica deberan salvar a Omi y al mundo de este inmenso poder. A su vez Jack Spicer descubrirá que, gracias un nuevo Wu llamado Talisman del Sol, tiene poderes mágicos y veremos como aprende a utilizarlos.
1. Buscando el Wu

**Se trata de un nuevo fanfic. Bueno ni tan nuevo. Ya hacen casi 3 años que lo escribí en un foro de Duelo Xiaolin y lo traigo acá mejorado. Espero que les guste**

**EL DEMONIO DE FUEGO**

**Capitulo 1: Buscando el Wu**

Aquel día era completamente normal, aunque ninguno lo sea, en el Templo Xiaolin. Los monjes realizaban su entrenamiento habitual. Por aquel entonces eran Guerreros Wuday excepto Raimundo que ya era Shoku. Estaban sometidos a entrenamientos más rigurosos. El que mas entrenaba de los 4 era nuestro pequeño monje Omi, Dragón del Agua. Como siempre, estaba más que deseoso de convertirse en Dragón Xiaolin. Aunque tenia claro que no podía serlo de la noche a la mañana, entrenaba muy duro.

Pero la concentración en el entrenamiento no les duro mucho. Un pequeño Dragón verde sin piernas iba hacía ellos llevando el pergamino de los Sheg Go Wu. Efectivamente era Dojo.

-chicos se ha revelado un nuevo shen gon wu¡- les dijo

-¿Cuál¡?- preguntaron los cuatro a la vez tomando el pergamino

-Se trata de La Llama Dorada- empezó a decir- Da al portador increíbles e ilimitados poderes de fuego. Pero no es un Wu que se pueda controlar tan fácil. Requiere mucho entrenamiento.

-¿Ni siquiera por Kimiko?- pregunto Omi

-Temo que no joven monje- el que hablaba era el M. Fung que había hecho acto de presencia-Incluso ella requiere cierto entrenamiento para alcanzar el nivel requerido por el Wu. Y dado que el portador no puede ser cualquiera. Así que solo ella podría controlarlo

-Por alguna razón sabía que diría eso- dijo Raimundo

-Escuchen bien jóvenes monjes. Deben recuperar ese Wu. No deben permitir que caiga en las manos equivocadas porque….

- Porque sería el fin del mundo.- terminó el chico brasileño-Ya lo ha dicho muchas veces maestro

El M. Fung no le respondió. Los monjes suben sobre Dojo no sin antes volver a oir la advertencia de Fung. Asegurándole que traerían el Wu, partieron.

-¿Es que no puedes dejar de ser tu Raimundo¡?- le dijo enojada la chica japonesa

-Pero es la verdad. Siempre que se revela un Wu poderoso dice que es el fin del mundo. Pero tiene razón. Siempre pasa así-recordando todos los Wus poderosos que tuvieron que encontrar y los traseros que tuvieron que patear para salvar al mundo.

-¿Por donde vamos ya Dojo?-dijo el texano

-No falta mucho. Estamos en…

Pero antes de que terminara de hablar una nave paso sobre ellos a una gran velocidad. El humo que despedía cubrió temporalmente el frente. Al cabo de unos minutos se disperso, dejando ver a la nave ya muy alejada de ellos y acompañada por una risa que reconocieron al instante

-Es Spicer¡ .Más rápido Dojo¡- grito Raimundo.

El Dragón ya recuperado aumenta su velocidad. Unos pocos minutos después aterrizaron a las afueras de una gigantesca selva. Todo estaba muy silencioso. Ni siquiera la nueva nave de Jack Spicer estaba a la vista. Aquel silencio era vacio, perturbador y nada reconfortable.

-No me gusta este lugar. Cuanto antes encontremos ese Wu mejor- dijo Dojo volviendo a su tamaño normal y subiendo al hombro de Clay

-Bueno no se separen. Este silencio no es nada normal- dijo Raimundo

Así los 5 se internaron en la selva. Mientras más se internaban mas oscura se volvía. No paraban de oír ruidos extraños. La mayoría parecía producirlas alguien que caminaba entre las hojas y más de una vez se llevaron un susto. También podían oír que alguien los seguía con insistencia. A lo lejos oyeron una explosión. Supusieron que podría ser Jack y tomaron por sentado que estaba cerca del Wu.

-Rapido¡. Seguro que se lo esta llevando ya¡- volvió a gritar Raimundo

Los 4 apresuraron la marcha (Dojo aun seguía en el hombro de Clay). Corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron esquivando multitudes de ramas y lianas que parecían salir de todos lados, al mismo tiempo que oían otra explosión. No tardaron en llegar a un enorme claro, donde estaba la entrada de una enorme cueva. Al lado de ella estaban Jack Spicer y la bruja Wuya. En el suelo había restos de explosivos y escombros, lo que indicaba que habían abierto aquella entrada.

-Tenemos compañía¡- dijo Wuya al percatarse de que los monjes estaban ahí- muévete idiota¡- gritándole a Jack

Jack activa su Elibot y entra volando a la cueva. Wuya va siguiéndole con el Wu Pies Ligeros.

-Rapido¡. Puma Agachado¡- grito Kimiko.

Todos suben sobre el Puma Wu el cual al instante entro corriendo velozmente a la cueva. No tardaron en dejar a Jack atrás pero Wuya aun les llevaba ventaja con los Pies Ligeros. Jack no tardo en alcanzarlos y tomo al puma por la cola y fue llevado a rastras. Pasaron por numerosas curvas, ascendieron, descendieron y hasta saltaron sobre algunos hoyos. Llevaban varios minutos recorriendo aquel túnel hasta que divisaron una luz adelante. Pronto llegaron al final del túnel que resulto ser un barranco. Trataron de frenar pero no pudieron. Gritan. Por suerte cayeron en un lago. Se hunden un poco pero regresan a la superficie. Salen todos mojados y temblando de frio. El puma agachado había vuelto a su forma habitual y lo llevaba Clay.

-Uff vaya. Menos mal que esta este lago aquí- dijo mientras exprimía su sombrero sacándole el agua

-Fue una suerte. Por cierto ¿Dónde estamos?- dijo el pequeño monje amarillo

Miraron alrededor. Estaban en lo que parecía una jungla subterránea. En ese momento estaban en un lago donde desembocaba una cascada. A lo lejos pudieron ver lo que parecían ser ruinas de un antiguo templo de piedra. Mejor dicho por todo el lugar había ruinas. De repente vieron correr a alguien entre los matorrales. Era Wuya. Así que salieron del lago rápidamente, activaron al puma agachado y se pusieron en camino. Casi al instante Jack sale y los siguió volando con su Elibot.

El camino no fue fácil de pasar. Había muchos desniveles y huecos ocultos. Mas de una vez estuvieron apunto de caer por los barrancos. Pronto llegaron a una escalinata de piedra y alcanzaron a Wuya. La encontraron escalando un enorme pedestal de piedra. Raimundo uso su poder del viento para elevarse. Omi solo se limito a saltar entre ramas y bloques con la Moneda del Mantis. Casi al momento llega Jack que también sube volando. Kimiko y Clay trataron de impedírselo y por poco lo hacen pero Jack los esquivo por los pelos mientras gritaba como normalmente lo hacían.

-Ojo de Dashi ¡- grito Wuya . Le lanzo un rayo a Raimundo tratando de tirarlo pero este lo esquiva

-Toma esto calvito¡ Espina del Rayo¡- Jack atacando a Omi. Este lo esquiva y le da una patada a Jack que casi lo derriba.

Pronto llegaron los 4 hasta la cima donde encontraron el Wu. Este era dorado, un color muy parecido al del Wu dedo dorado, con forma de llama de fuego como indicaba su nombre. Ademas lo adornaban ciertas manchas negras, que desde luego, no podrían presagiar nada bueno. los 4 se miran desafiantes y toman el Wu al mismo tiempo.

-No¡- grito Jack

-Espero que estes preparado para sufrir una humillante derrota Spicer¡- grito Omi

-Esto es un Duelo Xiaolin¡- concluyó Raimundo.

**Este ha sido el primer capitulo. Espero que les guste. Ya iré poniendo los otros a medida de que los vaya modificando**


	2. El Poder del Wu

**He aquí la siguiente parte de este Fic. Espero que les guste ^^**

**Capitulo 2: El Poder del Wu**

Los 4 se miraron desafiantes. Raimundo fue el primero en tomar la palabra:

-Omi y yo los retamos a un Duelo Xiaolin Tsunami¡. Apostaremos la Esfera de Tornami y el Velo de Sombras¡

-Aceptamos el duelo. Nosotros apostamos el Ojo de Dashi y la Espina del Rayo¡- continuo Wuya

-El reto es Roba el Wu en la Jungla¡. El equipo que le robe los Wus al otro gana¡- dijo Omi

-Que comience el Duelo Xiaolin¡- gritaron los 4 la vez

El lugar comenzó a cambiar. Salieron mas pilares de piedra que se elevaban muy arriba mientras que la jungla se iba poniendo mas espesa y comenzaba a cobrar vida. El suelo de abajo desapareció y en su lugar había una densa niebla con rayos. Se oía toda clase de ruidos extraños, acompañados del movimiento de las ramas y las redadizas que estaban listas para atacar. Los 4 competidores estaban en un pilar cada uno. Kimiko , Clay y Dojo observaban desde el borde del precipicio. Dojo dio inicio al duelo con la expresión habitual.

-Bien. Es hora de terminar con esto- comenzó Jack

-Huele el polvo Spicer¡- grito Omi

-Es muerde el polvo, Omi¡- le corrigió Raimundo

-Eso también¡

-Espina del Rayo¡- Jack atacando Omi.

Este lo esquiva y va inmediatamente hacía el con una patada voladora. Jack se aparta de su camino elevándose con su Elibot. Omi cae en otro pilar. Por su lado pasa wuya que atacaba a Raimundo con el Ojo de Dashi. Cuando el otro estuvo apunto de contraatacar, un rayo salió de la neblina y casi le da. Las plantas redadizas también los atacaron. Todos las esquivaron menos Jack. Este gritaba llamando a su mama mientras intentaba librarse de las plantas. De entre toda la pared de ramas salió un planta carnívora. Al verla, Jack emite un grito de mujer. Wuya le gritaba que era patético.

Raimundo desapareció con el velo de sombras. Jack uso la Espina del Rayo liberándose de la planta y se alejo con su Elibot. Dispara un rayo hacía Omi pero este se aparta y termina dándole a Wuya quien casi se cae de su pilar.

-A mi no tonto¡

-Lo siento¡

-Esfera de Tornami¡- grito el monje amarillo.

Un tremendo chorro de agua se dirige hacía Jack bañándolo completamente. Mientras Jack chillaba enojado unas plantas trataban de agarrar a Omi. Alguien golpeaba a Wuya. Ella lanzaba rayos con su Wu a los sitios en donde creía que estaba el causante pero no daba en el blanco. Alguien la patea y la manda a volar. Cae sobre otro pilar. Jack quería golpear a Omi pero este era mucho más rápido y lo esquivaba saltando de pilar en pilar. Jack lo seguía volando pero no por mucho. Otro rayo salió y le dio de lleno. Jack grita soltando su Wu. Omi salta y lo atrapa mientras las plantas se llevaban a Jack.

Wuya dispara rayos a diestra y siniestra. Impactaban contra los pilares destrozándolos. Al rato todo el escenario estaba invadido de rayos. Uno de los rayos le dio a Jack dándole más ventaja a las plantas para que se lo llevaran más rápido. Otro le dio a Kimiko dejándole todo el cabello de punta. El otro logro darle por fin a Raimundo al que se le cayó el velo de sombras. Wuya lo toma y patea a Raimundo, quien choca con Omi.

-Mi cabello¡- dijo enojada Kimiko

-Vamos vaqueros ustedes pueden¡ denles a esas sucias serpientes lo que se merecen¡- gritaba Clay

-Bien dicho vaquero¡- lo apoyo Dojo

-Solo un Wu mas y ganare este duelo¡- dijo Wuya muy confiada

-No te confies anciana¡- grito Raimundo preparado para dar mas batalla.

-Te tragaras esas palabras¡- se dirige hacía el mientras le lanzaba rayos con el Ojo de Dashi

-Hagamos esto mas interesante¡- dijo el chico brasileño- Wuday Estrella Viento¡ Espada de Nébula¡

Al instante el objeto se convirtió en cadenas de viento y luego eso se fue convirtiendo en un tornado que se dirige hacía Wuya. Esta en vano trata de esquivarlo pero la termina absorbiendo. El tornado recorrió todo el escenario esquivando los rayos que salían de la neblina y apartando las plantas que querían atacarlo. Al poco tiempo Wuya sale volando del tornado y es sorprendida por un mazo de hielo con púas que la manda a volar. Omi atrapa el Ojo de Dashi y Wuya grita enojada y vencida:

-NOOOOOOOOO¡

El duelo acaba y el lugar vuelve a ser como antes: simples ruinas. Los demás vitoreaban contentos a Raimundo y Omi, que tenían los 4 Wus más La Llama Dorada.

-Bien hecho chicos¡ Eso estuvo fantástico¡- les decía Kimiko

-Y logramos evitarnos 1000 años de oscuridad¡- apunto Dojo contento

-Fue muy fácil- les dijo Raimundo

En eso oyen un grito y ven Jack cayendo por la cascada del lago. Luego lo vieron asomarse por la superficie del agua. Wuya había quedado colgada entre unas ramas. Decía que se las iban a pagar y luego le gritaba a Jack que todo había sido culpa suya. Los monjes regresaron al Templo Xiaolin donde el M. Fung los esperaba.

-Lo tenemos¡- dijeron todos a la vez

-Bien hecho jóvenes monjes- toma el Wu- será mejor que lleve este Wu a la bóveda

-¿Puedo probarlo M. Fung?-dijo emocionado Omi

-No Omi. Ya hemos hablado sobre eso. Solo Kimiko puede usarlo. Si lo haces tu destruirías el templo. Este Wu es muy poderoso.

-Si maestro- algo triste. El M. Fung se va llevándose el Wu

-Además ese Wu te domina si permaneces mucho tiempo unido a el. Según parece tiene memoria propia o algo así. El M. Fung y yo no hablamos al respecto- les comento Dojo

-Pero si pudiera usarlo seria genial- dijo Omi

-Claro Omi. Como el Anillo de los Nueve Dragones ¿recuerdas?

-Tranquilo Dojo. Esta vez me contendré

-Eso espero Omi- el que hablo otra vez fue Raimundo- No vaya a ser que crees un lio como paso aquella vez. No me hizo mucha gracia tener que perseguir a tus clones. Bueno a ninguno de nosotros

-Tranquilo Ray. Omi será prudente esta vez- le aseguro Kimiko

Se van a almorzar. Pronto llega la noche y todos estaban durmiendo. Todos menos Omi. Este no podía dormir pensando en lo que podría hacer ese Wu. Pero había prometido que no lo usaría para no causar otro lio como el del Anillo de los Nueve Dragones.

Duro un rato dando varias vueltas en su cama, hasta que no pudo más y salió de su habitación. Se aseguro de que todos estuvieran bien dormidos, en especial Dojo y el M. Fung. Cuando se hubo asegurado se fue a la bóveda de los Wus. Allí busco entre todos los cajones hasta que encontró lo que buscaba.

Miro un poco dudoso el Wu. Pensaba que no podría ser tan peligroso como habían dicho Dojo y el M. Fung. Además solo lo usaría unos minutos y nadie se tendría que enterar. Tomo el Wu y lo miro con admiración. Sentía que estaba listo para usarlo.

-Llama Dorada¡

Inmediatamente el Wu despidió un resplandor naranja que envolvió a Omi. El Wu se adhirió a su pecho y el pequeño monje quedo cubierto totalmente de fuego. Se sentía caliente pero no le hacía daño.

-Es increíble¡. Y no veo que este Wu quiera causar el fin del mundo

Probo los poderes del Wu olvidándose de la advertencia de Dojo. Tenía bastante dificultad para controlar el poder pero se esforzaba todo lo que podía, aunque eso conllevara a quemar media bóveda. Cuando ya llevaba varios minutos "divirtiéndose", el Wu comenzó a actuar raro. El poder comenzaba a escaparse de sus manos. De pronto sintió un tremendo dolor en el pecho y también que algo quería penetrar en su cuerpo.

-¿Que es lo que sucede¡?- se dispone a quitarse el Wu pero no podía hacerlo. El Wu se había quedado pegado a su pecho- ¿pero que¡?

Omi comenzó a gritar de dolor mientras mas fuego lo cubría. Se formo un remolino de fuego que se elevo destrozando el techo de la bóveda y salió a la luz de la luna. Pronto se disperso y mostro a Omi aun cubierto de fuego, un poco mas alto y con los ojos rojos. Se comenzó a reír de forma macabra arrojando esferas de fuego hacía el templo y el bosque. El fuego se extendió por los alrededores. El nuevo Omi estaba destruyéndolo todo.

Todo el escándalo despertó a los monjes. Al salir de sus habitaciones vieron un resplandor naranja que venía de afuera y oían las risas malvadas. Preguntándose que estaba pasando salieron a averiguar. Cual no fue su sorpresa cuando vieron parte del lugar destruido y a un hombrecito de fuego flotando en el aire y riéndose como un loco

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA…¡(Risa malvada)

**Este ha sido el segundo capitulo. Esperen el siguiente¡. **


	3. La Historia de Xamaloth

**Capitulo 3: La historia de Xamaloth**

Los monjes observaban atónitos aquella escena. Casi al instante sale Dojo bostezando y preguntando el porque de tanto escándalo. Al ver todo el desastre se asusto y se escondió en el sombrero de Clay. Pronto se dieron cuenta de que Omi no estaba con ellos y al ver el Wu en el pecho del hombrecito, dieron por sentado que ese era Omi. Todos se miraron preocupados.

-¿Qué decías Kim?- dijo Ray. En otro momento que no fuera ese estaría contento de tener la razón

-De acuerdo me equivoque. No debí pensar que Omi se comportaría esta vez.- respondió ella

-No sabía que tan poderoso podría ser este Wu- comento Clay

-Se los dije chicos…- dijo Dojo asomándose por debajo del sombrero

-Quitate ese Wu vaquerito¡

-Su amigo ya no existe¡. Yo soy Xamaloth pero me conocerán como Xam. No podrán hacer nada para evitar que destruya este miserable mundo¡

-Eso es lo que tu crees flamita¡- le grito Ray

Xam forma en sus manos una esfera de fuego mucho más grande que las anteriores y se las arroja. Ray utilizando su poder Wuday forma una enorme corriende de viento que contrarresto la esfera y empezaba a destruirla. Xam aumento su potencia. El fuego cada vez disminuía la corriente de viento. Todos comenzaron a sudar por lo cerca que estaba el fuego. Kimiko y Clay contrarrestaron con sus poderes Wuday. Ray aumento la potencia y entre los tres pudieron destruir la esfera de fuego.

-No puedo creerlo¡ Es mucho mas fuerte que tu vaquerita¡- dijo Clay atónito

-Lo se. ¿Qué haremos¡?

Antes de que se les pudiera ocurrir algo, Xam comenzó a girar en el aire formando un remolino de fuego como el que uso para salir de la bóveda pero dos veces mas grande y poderoso. Se dirige hacía los monjes. Estos lo esquivan como pudieron. El remolino destruyo casi medio templo. Ray saca la Espada de Nébula y con su poder Wuday creo un tornado como el que hizo en el duelo. El tornado y el remolino chocaron. El tornado se deshizo inmediatamente. Xam dejo de girar y el remolino desapareció.

Xam se vuelve más alto que antes y se fue convirtiendo en un esqueleto negro de fuego con rasgos demoniacos. También le estaban saliendo unas alas y una cola con púas. Los monjes se veían en serios problemas. Xam estuvo apunto de atacar pero lo pensó mejor.

-Soy poderoso pero necesito terminar de desarrollarme para ser invencible. Cuando eso suceda convertiré su mundo en un mar de lava para siempre y ustedes no vivirán para contarlo¡

Se envolvió en un remolino de fuego y desapareció. Dojo fue por la Esfera de Tornami y apago todo el fuego que pudo. Ray y Clay también ayudaron un poco con sus elementos. Al rato medio bosque y medio templo estaban calcinados pero no podían hacer nada. Entraron a lo que todavía seguía intacto y encontraron al M. Fung, ya despierto y con su ropa habitual, en la biblioteca del templo revisando unos pergaminos

-M. Fung, Omi esta dominado por el Wu y se hace llamar Xamaloth¡- grito una desesperada Kim

-Era lo que me temía. Xamaloth es un espíritu que acabo encerrado en ese Wu. Ahora si habrán 1000 de oscuridad

-¿Era por eso que el Wu tenía esas manchas negras tan raras?- pregunto Kim bastante asustada

-Si. Esas manchas aparecieron cuando Xam fue encerrado en el

-Pues ya estamos peor que antes. Ese tal Xam dice que quiere convertir el mundo en un mar de lava- dijo Ray- y a todas estas ¿Quién es el?

El M Fung se dirigió hasta una estantería y acciono una pequeña palanca oculta. La estantería se movió mostrando un pequeño pasaje a un cuarto secreto. Los monjes y Dojo le siguieron hasta aquella extraña habitación que nunca habían visto y se preguntaban porque el M Fung nunca les había hablado de ella. La habitación tenía enormes estanterías y todo estaba tan oscuro que ni el techo se podía ver. El M Fung encendió unas cuantas velas para iluminar el lugar y enseguida se dirigió a los demás.

-Supongo que se preguntaran que es esta habitación- todos asienten- Bien, aquí guardamos donde guardamos los pergaminos mas sagrados que esconden historias y documentos interesantes pero a la vez oscuros. No todos son malos pero siempre debemos mantener ocultos los secretos más importantes para que no caigan en malas manos.

Los monjes y Dojo se quedaron sin palabras. El M Fung fue hasta a una de esas enormes estanterías. Subió una escalera que estaba apoyada en ella hasta lo alto y se dispuso a revisar unos pergaminos. Los demás al fin pudieron hablar y lo hicieron entre ellos.

-¿Tu sabias de esto Dojo?-pregunto intrigado Ray

-No. El M Fung nunca me hablo de esta habitación secreta.

-Vaya, debe ser tan importante que ni siquiera tu puedes saber de ella-dijo Kim igual de intrigada que el Dragon del Viento.

Dojo iba a decir algo cuando el M Fung regreso con un pergamino muy viejo y con manchas de humedad. Lo abrió sobre la mesa que estaba allí y se dispusieron a observar a la luz de las velas. El pergamino contenía varias imágenes y escritos en una lengua que los monjes ni Dojo comprendían. Se podía ver a un hombre que parecía ser un hechicero. Todos se preguntaban de quien se trataba. El M Fung comienza su relato.

…...

_Hace 1500 años residía en las montañas un hechicero con poderes inigualables. Su residencia era un lujoso castillo en el interior de aquellas montañas. Aquel hechicero era un hombre de mediana edad. No debía de tener más de 40 años, apuesto, muy alto y musculoso, de tez morena, cabello negro azulado agarrado en una cola y unos ojos castaños penetrantes y con rendirlas felinas. Por lo general siempre iba vestido con una túnica negra y roja. Sin embargo no aparentaba la edad que tenía, por lo que era evidente que usaba algún hechizo o poción para seguir siendo joven. Sabía todo tipo de hechizos y conjuros pero su especialidad era la magia negra. Solía usarlos para atormentar a las aldeas más cercanas y nadie podía hacer nada, salvo sus enemigos._

_Estos enemigos eran, por supuesto, los grandes Dragones Xiaolin que Vivian en el Templo Xiaolin para aquel entonces. Eran Dashi, Guan y Chase, antes de ser engañado por Hannibal Roy Bean. Estos se habían enterado del primer ataque de Xamaloth, que así se llamaba el hechicero, y fueron a detenerle. Eran contrincantes demasiado fuertes para el y sabían como escaparse de sus hechizos. Ellos mantenían a salvo las aldeas de los planes malignos del hechicero._

_Este, muy enojado por no poder derrotar a sus enemigos, revisaba sus antiguos libros de hechizos y conjuros malignos. Pronto encontró una magia mucho más oscura y poderosa de la que solía usar pero que le daría la vida eterna y poderes inimaginables. Trabajo días y días tratando de dominar esa magia mientras combatía a sus enemigos. _

_Pronto llego el día en que por obtendría ese poder inimaginable y realizo los preparativos. Se encontraba dentro de un horrible símbolo de magia oscura que había trazado en el suelo. Dio inicio al ritual. Su alma quedaría unida a esa magia por el resto de su vida y nunca volvería a ser el mismo pero era un riesgo que tendría que tomar. Pronuncio los hechizos necesarios, pero eran tan horribles que no se podían describir._

_De repente unas extrañas cosas verdes empezaron a emerger de las paredes y los rodearon. Parecían ser rostros pero eran de los más espantosos y tampoco se podían describir. El suelo comenzó a temblar y a agrietarse. El símbolo del suelo brillaba intensamente mientras su energía envolvía a Xamaloth._

_El suelo se abrió mostrando innumerables pozos de lava hirviendo. El castillo había sido construido sobre un volcán que había estado inactivo pero había despertado con aquella magia. Xamaloth reía de forma macabra. De repente un ruido que no tenía nada que ver con el hechizo invadió el lugar. Los Dragones Xiaolin habían hecho acto de presencia. Era evidente que el temblor se extendió más allá de los limites del castillo y el volcán. _

-_¿Qué te propones Xamaloth¡?-grito Dashi sin poder creer lo que veía_

_-Llegaron justo a tiempo. Pronto obtendré poderes inigualables. No me podrán detener ahora¡_

_-¿Eso crees¡? No dejaremos que acabes con ese hechizo¡-le grito Chase_

_-Quiero ver que lo intenten¡_

_Comenzó otra ruda batalla. Xamaloth utilizaba los hechizos más poderosos de su arsenal. Los guerreros utilizaban los ataques más poderosos de sus elementos. Iban muy igualados pero ni siquiera podían parar aquella horrible magia. De hecho absorbía todo lo que le lanzaban y se hacía más poderosa. Intuyeron que si destruían a Xamaloth de una vez por toda esa magia desaparecía. Por ello combinaron sus ataques más poderosos en uno solo y lo dirigieron hacia Xamaloth. Este con sus hechizos intento protegerse pero aquel ataque fue demasiado fuerte. Lo embistió a un enorme pozo de lava que seguramente acabaría con su vida pero no se iba a rendir tan fácil. A medio camino pronuncio los hechizos que hacían falta y la magia cobro fuerza._

_Xamaloth cayó en el pozo de lava hirviendo. Lo oyeron gritar mientras se hundía en el. Se dieron la vuelta para irse pero oyeron un estruendoso y horrible ruido que les aseguro que nada había acabado. Al voltear vieron que aquella magia oscura envolvía el pozo de lava hasta adentrarse completamente en el. Todo estuvo tranquilo unos minutos hasta que la superficie naranja ardiente comenzó a burbujear con mucha fuerza produciendo un nuevo temblor. La lava se levanto formando un remolino al mismo tiempo que oían una risa mucho más macabra. _

_Temiéndose lo peor se prepararon para lo que venía. Del remolino salieron rayos oscuros que envolvieron el lugar y transformaron el castillo por completo. Se veía mucho más grande y peor que antes. Al instante todo ceso tan pronto como había comenzado. Vieron una enorme esfera de fuego flotando en el aire. Descendió, se poso en el suelo y se deshizo al instante. Los grandes guerreros se quedaron sin habla por lo que estaban viendo._

_En frente de ellos estaba un esqueleto negro ceniza con rasgos demoniacos y rodeado de fuego. Sus ojos eran rojos escarlatas y unos colmillos sobresalían a los lados de su boca. Era muy alto y robusto. Lucia un traje rojo oscuro y una capa negra. De su cabeza salían unos largos cuernos blancos, tenía unas enormes alas de murciélago y una larga cola con púas. Aquel individuo no era otro que Xamaloth. El hechizo había dado resultado pero le había dado un aspecto mas terrible del que esperaba. El hechizo se había mezclado con la lava produciéndose aquel extraordinario cambio. Pero no era el único cambio que había. Descubrió que podía controlar el fuego a su antojo. Ahora que tenía esos nuevos poderes estaba listo para gobernarlo todo. Rio macabramente y los guerreros se vieron en problemas. _

_Varias horas después los alrededores estaban envueltos en llamas. El templo estaba destruido y los grandes maestros luchaban arduamente contra Xamaloth tratando de detenerlo._

_-Sus intentos son inútiles¡ Jamás logran vencerme¡_

_-Eso es lo que tu crees Xamaloth¡- grito Dashi_

_-Quiero que lo intenten¡ pero les diré, todo será en vano¡ jajajajajajaja_

_-¿Qué hacemos? Es demasiado poderoso- dijo Chase al que se le habían acabado las ideas_

_-Tiene que haber una forma de acabar con el- continuo Guan _

_-¿Qué tal si combinamos nuestros poderes?-sugirio Dashi_

_-¿Creen que funcionara? Apenas lo derrotamos cuando era hechicero. ¿Creen que podremos con su nuevo poder?_

_-Debemos intentarlo. Podríamos utilizar El Cinturón de Hakati para ampliar nuestros poderes- surgiría Dashi como ultimo recurso_

_Chase y Guan asintieron. Dashi saco el Wu Cinturon de Hakati. Al pronunciar su nombre, el Wu brillo intensamente y los otros dos maestros lo tocaron. Este les dio toda la energía que necesitaban y lanzaron sus ataques mas poderosos hacía Xamaloth. Sus ataques se habían vuelto uno solo. Su fuerza se había igualado a la del demonio y eso lo mostraba furioso. Los contrarresto con un Cañón de Fuego y ambos ataques chocaron pero siguieron en pie. Xamaloth les dijo que jamás podrían detenerle. Los grandes Dragones Xiaolin hicieron un último y gran esfuerzo por el bien del mundo. Con todo lo que pudieron lograron parar el poder de Xamaloth._

_-NOOOOO¡- un gran destello lo cubrió…_

-Así los tres maestros lograron vencerlo, lo encerraron en el Wu Llama Dorada, que para ese entonces era casi como los otros Wus pero no dejaba de ser tan poderoso. Dashi lo oculto en aquella jungla subterránea para que nadie pudiera encontrarlo y lo mantuvo en secreto con los otros maestros- concluyo el M. Fung

Todos estaban estupefactos. Ahora entendían porque el M Fung no les había mostrado los secretos de aquella sala. La historia de Xamaloth era oscura y aterradora. Parecía ser un enemigo mucho peor que los demás a los que han enfrentado. Después de unos minutos, Ray fue el primero en romper aquel incomodo silencio

-Vaya, ni siquiera los grandes maestros la tuvieron fácil- atónito.

-Es horrible¡-dijo Kim muy asustada

-Un momento M. Fung. Si se supone que lo mantuvieron en secreto ¿Por qué se encuentra el Wu en el pergamino de los Wus?-pregunto Clay sin entender

-Solo lo nombraban como cualquier Wu, aunque seguía siendo poderoso. Además sellaron el Wu para que Xamaloth no pudiera salir pero ahora lo consiguió. No tengo ni idea de cómo lo hizo- respondió Fung

-Genial¡-protesto Ray con sarcasmo-lo que nos faltaba¡. Ya era suficiente con todo lo que nos hemos enfrentado¡

-Solo les digo que esto es mucho peor de lo que han enfrentado antes

-¿Peor que Wuya cuando recupero sus poderes?¿ Peor que cuando tuvimos que enfrentar Omi al volverse malo cuando lo fue a buscar a usted al mundo Yin Yang?

-Me temo que si. Deben entrenarse lo más duro que puedan jóvenes monjes. Xamaloth es muy poderoso y es una amenaza para el mundo

Los monjes se miraron unos a otros sin saber que hacer. En otra parte muy lejos del templo Xiaolin, en un volcán activo, se encontraba Xam. El lugar le parecía muy acogedor dado que el era de fuego y además de que había sido su antigua guarida. Un enorme castillo rocoso con muchos pozos de lava en su interior. El estaba dentro de uno de ellos. La superficie naranja burbujeaba de lo ardiente que estaba. Para Xam debía ser como un Jacuzzi, con la diferencia de que esta lleno de lava en vez de agua. Observaba a los monjes a través de una esfera justo en frente de el, hecha solo de vapor caliente. El vapor se arremolinaba alrededor de la imagen de los monjes.

Durante aquellos últimos minutos su estatura y musculatura aumentaron un poco más. En su cabeza podían verse dos pequeños cuernos blancos. Su rostro iba adquiriendo más aspecto demoniaco pero aun así no dejaba de ser esquelético.

-mi formación casi esta completa y gracias a este cuerpo podre hacer mi cometido y salir de esa prisión.

Levanto sus manos que brillaron casi al instante con sus ojos. De un pozo de lava salieron tres hombrecitos formados por aquella superficie naranja ardiente y estaban cubiertos de trozos de rocas. Los tres se reían maliciosamente y esperaban las órdenes de su amo

**Mientras tanto en La Guarida de Chase…**

- No puede ser. Puedo sentir su poder maligno. Es imposible que haya vuelto¡- repuso el enojado y sin creerlo

-¿que pasa?-pregunto Wuya

- Xamaloth ha vuelto y esta dispuesto a vengarse de los que lo encerraron. Entre ellos estoy yo.

- ¿Qué¡? ¿Y como pasó¡?

-Parece que nuestro joven amigo, Omi ha "jugado" con ese Wu cuando no debía y Xamaloth se apodero de su cuerpo y de su mente

- En ese caso debes cuidarte de el

- Lo hare. Pero de todos modos no me preocupo. El no va a poder hacerme nada- con suficiencia

Le molestaba que Xamaloth hubiera hallado la forma de volver. Pero ya no era trabajo suyo detenerlo. Ahora estaba en manos de los monjes Xiaolin.

Pero ¿Qué podrían hacer ellos? Su poder no era nada comparado con el de Xam. Ni siquiera llegaban aun al nivel de Dragón Xiaolin. La verdad es que no tenían muchas alternativas y Xam cada vez se hacía más fuerte. No faltaría mucho para que volviera a atacar y debían estar preparados.

**Ese fue todo este capitulo. Espero que les haya gustado.**

***A decir verdad la historia de Xam si fue un poco oscura pero así comenzó todo. Los orígenes de Xam no se encuentran en el Fic original.**

***El Cinturon de Hakati es un Wu que invente. Da a su portador poderes ilimitados pero hay que tener cierto nivel de entrenamiento para poder dominarlos. En el presente aun no se revela.**

**Eso es todo. Comenten¡ ^^**


	4. El Reinado de Xam Comienza

**Después de mucho tiempo he decido continuar mi historia. La razón era al no tener los lectores que esperaba. Sin embargo, hay gente que todavía quiere leer esta historia y me complace anunciar que aquí les traigo el capitulo nuevo. Mil disculpas a todos :)**

**Capitulo 4: El reinado de Xam comienza**

Los monjes pasaron la noche descansando en el trozo del templo que no había sido masacrado por el fuego. El les dijo que debían descansar lo suficiente ya que al día siguiente empezarían su entrenamiento y este sería duro. A la mañana siguiente los tres se levantaron sin falta, desayunaron y rato después se preparan para el entrenamiento. Esto no animaba en nada ni tampoco el hecho de que Omi no estaría allí con ellos. Les dolía haberlo perdido y estaban decididos a hacer todo lo posible para derrotar a Xam de una vez por todas y salvar a su pequeño amiguito.

El entrenamiento prosiguió sin contratiempos. Al cabo de unas dos horas habían mejorado pero sentían que no era suficiente para acabar con Xam y reanudaron el entrenamiento. Para que no fuera monótono y silencioso decidieron charlar para poder armar un plan.

-Tenemos que elaborar un plan chicos. No faltará mucho para que Xam se desarrolle por completo y decida tomar el mundo-les dijo Ray

-¿Pero que podemos hacer? Nuestro poder no es suficiente para derrotarlo-dijo Kim preocupada

-Estamos conscientes de ello vaquerita. Pero no debemos detenernos. De una forma y otra recuperaremos a nuestro vaquerito-dijo Clay más que decidido.

-¿Creen que el poder de los Wus nos ayudara?

-No lo creo. Es demasiado poderoso. Tanto como para destruir los Wus-respondió Ray

-En ese caso no podemos permitir que los Wus sean destruidos-dijo Kim

-Podríamos unir nuestros poderes como lo hicieron los grandes maestros-aporto Clay

-Es verdad aunque necesitamos más entrenamiento para llegar a un nivel que iguale ese poder-dijo el chico brasileño

-Tardaríamos demasiado en hacerlo vaquero. Apenas somos Guerreros Wuday. Bueno solo Kim y yo. Pero tu Raimundo eres Guerrero Shoku

**-**Odio cuando las cosas se ponen difíciles-se quejo Ray

-Pero no nos queda otra alternativa. Si los grandes maestros estuvieran aquí podrían ayudarnos. Pero Dashi ya no vive y Chase es malo. Solo nos quedaría el M. Monje Guan-explico Kim deseando que hubiera una solución más fácil.

-Eso es Kim podemos pedirle a Guan que nos ayude! Aunque creo que tampoco sería suficiente-dijo Ray con frustración

-Tenemos que ser fuertes. No debemos rendirnos. La salvación del mundo y de Omi ahora depende de nosotros-les dijo Clay tratando de animarlos para que hicieran su mayor esfuerzo

-Tienes razón Clay no podemos rendirnos aun. Omi no querría eso

-En ese caso sigamos con el entrenamiento-dijo Kim y los otros dos estuvieron de acuerdo con ella

Los tres entrenaron arduamente durante una hora más que se les hizo muy larga. En ese tiempo habían progresado más. Pero deseaban tener más ayuda para vencer a Xam y salvar a Omi.

Después de aquella larga hora su entrenamiento fue interrumpido por el M-Fung que venía acompañado del Guan.

-Maestro Monje Guan!-dijeron con sorpresa los tres monjes

-Fung me ha contado lo que acaba de ocurrir y he decido venir ayudarlos-dijo Guan

-Que bien. Si que necesitamos ayuda-dijo Ray

-A partir de ahora supervisare su entrenamiento y cuando sea la hora de luchar les ayudare cuando la situación se ponga muy difícil. Pienso que no deberían entrar en esta lucha tan peligrosa pero es su deber como los nuevos y futuros Dragones Xiaolin. Así que hay que entrenar duro

-Esta bien maestro haremos lo que usted decida-hablo Ray departe de todos-estamos listos para lo que usted nos ponga

-Si maestro-dijeron Clay y Kim de acuerdo con Raimundo

-Me alegra escuchar que tienen buena disposición. Hare todo lo que esta mi alcance para que logren aumentar su poder lo necesario para derrotar a Xam. Aunque eso signifique hacer un entrenamiento muy duro-explico Guan y los monjes estuvieron de acuerdo

-¿Usted cree que lo logremos ?-le pregunto Kim

-Como dice Guan será una lucha muy difícil . No me gusta exigirles más de lo que pueden hacer...

-No se preocupe M. Fung. Estamos entrenando muy duro para incrementar nuestros poderes y así poder vencer a Xam-le aseguro Ray

-Pero el es demasiado fuerte. Jamás estaremos a su altura. Incluso a los grandes maestros les costo vencerlo, Ray-le dijo Kim poco convencida

-Pero es la única alternativa que tenemos. A menos que exista una forma de aumentar el poder, que lo dudo

-De hecho si la hay-dijo Dojo acercándose

-¿En serio!?-le pregunto Ray sorprendido

-Así es. Se trata del Wu Cinturón de Hakati. Los grandes maestros lo usaron para aumentar sus poderes y así vencer a Xam-les explico el Dragón.

-Es cierto. el M. Fung nos lo dijo cuando nos contó la historia-dijo Kim acordándose

-¿Y que estamos esperando? Vayamos ahora mismo por ese Wu!-dijo Ray decidido

-Hay un problema. Aun no se ha revelado-les dijo Dojo

-DOJO!-le grito Ray indignado

-Raimundo! Esta no es hora de estar regañando a Dojo!-le grito Kim enojada

-¿Pero no oíste lo que dijo? Se supone que ese Wu nos ayudaría pero ni siquiera se ha revelado. ¿Cómo crees que vamos a vencer a Xam ahora?

-No lo se-dijo ella abatida

-No se preocupen chicos, solo tenemos que esperar a que se revele y vamos por el-les dijo Dojo para animarlos

-¿Y cuando se supone que será eso?¿Cuando Xam destruya la humanidad y sean 1000 años de oscuridad? No tenemos tiempo Dojo! Xam podría terminar de desarrollarse en cualquier momento!

-Tranquilo joven monje. Con el cuerpo de Omi se tardará en desarrollarse por completo. Así que tienen varias horas para entrenar duro y esperar a que el Wu se revele-les dijo el M. Fung

-¿Y cuántas horas serán?-pregunto Ray

-No estoy seguro-dijo Fung- Xam nunca a tomado el cuerpo de alguien hasta ahora

-Pero maestro Fung ¿Como se supone que aumentaremos nuestros poderes lo suficiente en tan pocas horas?-le pregunto Kim preocupada

-No pueden llegar al nivel del Dragón Xiaolin porque aun les falta mucho entrenamiento. Pero si entrenan duro por varias horas seguramente podrán alcanzar el nivel que requiere el Cinturón de Hakati para poder ser controlado

-Así es y ustedes están muy cerca de lograrlo. Están en el nivel Wuday excepto Raimundo que ya es Shoku-dijo Dojo

-Por esta razón Raimundo será el principal portador del Cinturón de Hakati-dijo Fung

-¿Entonces solo el tendrá el doble de poder?-le pregunto Kim confundida

-Si pero si otras personas lo tocan también podrán tener el doble de poder. Y solo lo podrán hacer si llegan al nivel adecuado-les explicó Dojo

-Ya entiendo. Entonces tendremos que comenzar a entrenar duro-dijo Clay hablando por fin después de varios minutos ya que había estado escuchando con atención-tenemos que salvar a nuestro amiguito vaquerito

-Pobre Omi. Espero que ese demonio no le haga nada a su alma-dijo Kim muy preocupada por el pequeño monje amarillo

-Lo vamos a salvar Kim, ya verás-le aseguro Ray

Los tres monjes comienzan su entrenamiento con el Guan. Era el entrenamiento más duro que habían tenido pero se esforzaron al máximo. Tenían que hacer todo lo posible para alcanzar el nivel requerido para controlar el poder del Cinturon de Hakati. Entrenaron 3 horas seguidas sin descanso. Finalmente al cabo de unos minutos el M. Monje Guan decidió hacer una pausa en el entrenamiento. Los tres se encontraban muy adoloridos. Entraron a lo que quedo del templo y se recostaron en unos sofás que habían sobrevivido al incendio provocado por el enorme poder de Xam.

-Me duele todo mi cuerpo!-dijo Ray con gesto de dolor

-A mi también. Jamás había entrenado tan duro. Pero es necesario hacerlo-dijo Kim tomando aire

-Me siento muy acalorado y agotado-dijo Clay dándose aire agitando su sombrero frente a su cara

-Estoy tan agotado que podría tomar una siesta-bostezo el chico brasileño

-No te duermas Ray, dentro de un rato seguiremos con el entrenamiento-le recordó Kim

-Ya lo se pero no puedo evitarlo..

Ray empieza a cerrar sus ojos pero trataba de no hacerlo para no quedarse dormido. Pero fue en vano ya que poco a poco comenzó a sentir sueño. Finalmente cierra sus ojos y se queda totalmente dormido. Kim y Clay también se quedaron dormidos sin poderlo evitar. Ambos tuvieron sueños totalmente normales y corrientes. Ray también tuvo un sueño completamente normal, en donde era un campeón de Futbol. Pero de repente su sueño fue interrumpido por una sombra que lo absorbió y todo quedo en oscuridad.

_-¿Qué pasa?¿Que es esta extraña oscuridad?-_se preguntaba muy confundido

Sentía que estaba de pie sobre algo solido pero aquella oscuridad le impedía saber que era. Camino tratando de encontrar alguna señal o rastro que lo ayudará a salir de aquella oscuridad y también de ese raro sueño. Para su sorpresa pudo ver una pequeña luz más adelante. Esperanzado fue corriendo hasta esa luz. Cuanto más se acercaba más brillante se volvía aquella luz. Finalmente llego al origen de aquel raro resplandor y se quedo completamente atónito por lo que vio. Allí estaba nada más y nada menos que Omi, que estaba rodeado de un resplandor naranja como el de fuego. Sus brazos y piernas estaban atados por cadenas de color rojo vivo y con transparencia como si fueran cadenas fantasmas. Se veía que las cadenas estaban ardiendo pero no parecían afectar al pequeño monje amarillo.

-_¿Omi?-pudo decir Ray. Omi le dirigió una mirada de culpabilidad_

_-Siento mucho haber tomado ese Wu sin permiso. Ahora le ocasione muchos problemas a todos. ¿Que dira el ?-dijo el monje entristecido por lo que pudiera pensar su maestro por tomar un wu sin permiso por segunda vez_

_-Bueno es inevitable que se moleste..._

_-Escucha Raimundo no me queda mucho tiempo. Xam se está desarrollando muy rápido. A ese paso completará su formación y será demasiado fuerte. Cuando pase eso yo estaré en riesgo. Si permanezco mucho tiempo unido a el seré absorbido por Xam para siempre. Deben ayudarme_

_-No te preocupes Omi. Haremos todo lo posible para salvarte. No dejaremos que nada malo te pase_

_-En verdad siento mucho lo que he hecho- varias lagrimas salieron de sus ojos y resbalaron por su cara_

Ray mira las cadenas y se pregunta si podría hacer algo. Se arroja hacia Omi pero choca con una barrera de energía que apareció de la nada. Rebotó varios metros hacia atrás y cayó sobre aquel suelo que no veía. De repente se sintió arrastrado hacía atrás por una fuerza invisible. Se alejaba cada vez más y más de Omi. No quería abandonarlo en aquellos momentos que el pequeño monje le necesitaba. Hizo un esfuerzo para impedir ser llevado pero fue en vano. De repente queda en el aire y cae en un vació profundo. Ya no podía ver a Omi ni nada.

-OMI!

Despertó sobresaltado y jadeando agitadamente. Kim y Clay se habían despertado al oírle gritar y se preocuparon al verlo tan nervioso.

-¿Que tienes Ray!?

-Te ves horrible vaquero

-Es que estaba soñando era campeón de Futbol. Pero luego todo se puso oscuro y vi a Omi...

-¿Que viste a Omi!?-le pregunto Kim sorprendida

-Si. Ya se que es algo extraño pero así fue y me hablo...

Les cuenta todo lo que le había dicho Omi y lo que paso después de que hablo con el

-Pobre vaquerito. Lo vamos a ayudar ten eso por seguro-dijo Clay muy decidido

-Yo también estoy de acuerdo. Omi no se merece sufrir de esa manera aunque haya desobedecido las ordenes el M. Fung-dijo Kim

-Hay que contarle esto al M. Fung- dijo Ray poniéndose de pie.

Los otros dos asienten y fueron a buscar al M. Fung. Estaba fuera del templo meditando. Dojo, que estaba con el, se acerco a los tres monjes y ellos le contaron sobre el sueño de Ray.

-Pobrecito Omi por eso le dije que era peligroso utilizar ese Wu-dijo Dojo lamentándose

-Esto es mucho peor que cuando uso el Anillo de los Nueve Dragones-dijo Ray-mucho peor que estar persiguiendo sus copias por todo el lugar.

-Tienes razón Ray- concordó Kim

-¿Cuánto tiempo quedaría después de que Xam se desarrolle por completo?-le pregunta Ray a Dojo

-No lo se porque esta sería la primera vez en que se fusiona con un humano-le dijo Dojo

-¿Pero porque Omi si el controla el elemento del Agua?

-No importa el elemento que se controle. Solo necesitaría del cuerpo de la persona para poder desarrollarse. Además Omi fue la primera persona que uso el Wu, y si hubiera sido por Xam, el hubiera escogido a Kim por controlar el fuego. Pero ya veo que no tuvo problemas al tomar el cuerpo de Omi-les explico Dojo

-Si bueno creo que tienes razón

-¿Pero qué podemos hacer para sacar a Omi de su interior antes de que quede absorbido? No podemos destruir a Xam porque también destruiremos a Omi y jamás le haríamos eso Omi-dijo Kim dándose cuenta de lo difícil que iba a ser esta lucha para ellos

-No tengo idea chicos. Creo que deberíamos preguntarle al M. Fung. El debe saber-dijo Ray-cuanto antes lo saquemos de ahí podremos acabar con este desastre. Yo tampoco quiero que le pase algo malo a Omi

Se acerca al M. Fung que había dejado de meditar y estaba de pie. Los tres le preguntaron al M. Fung si existía una forma de sacar a Omi del interior de Xam.

-Sería muy difícil de decir. Creo que Omi tendrá que luchar contra el demonio y reclamar su cuerpo. Si Omi logra contener a Xam y hacer que este no pueda defenderse seguramente podremos separar el Wu de el-dijo el M. Fung

-Y destruiremos de una vez por todas ese Wu-termino Ray por el

-¿Destruir el Wu no sería peligroso? El espíritu de Xam quedaría libre para tomar otro cuerpo-dijo Kim muy preocupada

-Tienes razón no serviría de nada destruir el Wu. Además no podemos destruirlos. Nosotros nos encargamos de protegerlos-dijo Ray

-Oigan ya se!-grito Dojo de repente sobresaltándolos

-¿Que pasa Dojo?

-Bueno quería sugerir que en vez de intentar controlar a Xam deberíamos controlar el Wu

-¿Controlar el Wu?¿Pero cómo? No tenemos nada que pueda...un momento! Tenemos el Emperador Escorpión! Este Wu es capaz de controlar otros Wus así que podemos hacer que la Llama Dorada retenga a Xam el tiempo suficiente para que Omi pueda luchar contra el o nosotros hagamos un esfuerzo para desprender el Wu de su cuerpo!

-Eso es Ray! Es una buena idea-dijo Kim esperanzada- eres un genio!

-Bueno deberías agradecérselo a Dojo. Fue el que me dio la idea

-De hecho iba a decir eso mismo pero lo dijiste antes que yo-le dijo Dojo

-Entonces eso quiere decir que podremos acabar pronto con esta catástrofe y salvar al vaquerito-dijo Clay

-Y creo que no será necesario luchar contra Xam!-dijo Ray contento por haber encontrado una solución fácil para el problema

Los cuatro celebran muy contentos ante la posibilidad de terminar con esa catástrofe antes de lo previsto. No podían creer que ya tenían la solución y no se habían dado cuenta antes. Pero en cuanto tuvieran la oportunidad utilizarían el Wu en contra de Xam para controlar la Llama Dorada.

Pero el momento de euforia no les duro mucho ya que se oyó una risa malvada y Xam hizo acto de presencia entre una enorme llamarada de fuego. Había aumentado mucho su tamaño en las últimas horas, sus cuernos eran más largos y estaba recobrando su antiguo aspecto, el que tenía antes de que los grandes maestros lo aprisionarán en el Wu. Estaba casi desarrollado.

-¿Creen que me puede derrotar tan fácil aprendices Xiaolin!?-les grito el sonriendo con malicia

-Para tu información somos Guerreros Wuday! Bueno ya soy Shoku pero los demás son Wuday. Hace mucho que dejamos de ser aprendices!-le grito Ray aclarándolo.

-Lo que sea. Con ese minúsculo poder no podrán vencer. Incluso los grandes maestros la tuvieron muy difícil. No se cómo lograron derrotarme pero ustedes no volverán a repetir ese suceso!

-Puedes presumir todo lo que quieras pero nosotros ya sabemos cómo derrotarte!

-Por eso estoy aquí. Me asegurare de que eso no vuelva a suceder!-dijo esta vez con mucha seriedad.

Levanto su mano hacía donde se encontraba la bóveda de los Shen Gong Wus. Su mano despide una intensa energía roja y en ese instante se oyó un golpe tremendo proveniente de aquella parte del templo. Los Wus salen volando de la bóveda y se dirigen hacía Xam. Los monjes intentaron tomar algunos, en especial el Emperador Escorpión, pero sin éxito. Todos los Wus se reúnen alrededor de Xam y desaparecen si dejar rastro. Xam sonrió con más malicia pero ahora su sonrisa se veía muy macabra.

-Ya no tienen nada. Ahora jamás me podrán vencer y ahora no pueden contar con la ayuda de los grandes maestros porque ahora ninguno de ellos existe!. Y les aviso que dentro de poco mi reinado comenzará. Ya casi estoy completamente desarrollado. Un poco más y me volveré invencible!-las llamas lo rodean y desaparece mientras se reía de forma macabra.

-No! Justo cuando estábamos apunto de acabar con el y nos quita los Wus!-dijo Ray completamente frustrado por lo que acaba de pasar.

-Bueno siempre hay un momento en que los villanos toman el control y parece que nada se puede hacer. Pero los buenos siempre terminan ganando-les dijo Dojo para consolarlos.

-Tienes razón Dojo. No podemos rendirnos aun. El destino del mundo y de Omi depende de nosotros. Somos los únicos que pueden detener a ese monstruo-dijo Kim manteniéndose firme.

-¿Pero qué podemos hacer? No tenemos Wus-dijo Clay

-Todavía nos queda el Cinturón de Hakati aunque todavía no se ha revelado-dijo Dojo

-Creo que lo mejor, por ahora, será esperar. Deben continuar su entrenamiento para poder utilizar el Cinturón de Hakati-dijo el M. Fung. Todos se sobresaltaron porque no lo habían visto llegar

-Tiene razón maestro. Hay que entrenar-dijo Ray

-Si tenemos que hacerlo por Omi, el nos necesita-dijo Clay

-Hay que continuar el entrenamiento no queda mucho tiempo-dijo el M. Monje Guan llegando.

Los tres monjes asienten y continúan el duro entrenamiento. Por un momento estaban contentos porque ya sabían cómo derrotar a Xam pero luego sus esperanzas de vinieron abajo de una forma muy inesperada. No tenían ni idea como fue que Xam se entero de que planeaban utilizar el Emperador Escorpión contra el. De una forma u otra no podían permitir que se hiciera con el Cinturón de Hakati cuando este se revelara. Si lo llegará a hacer entonces ya no habría más esperanzas para el mundo ni para Omi.

Xam estaba de vuelta en su guarida y escondió los Wus en su propia bóveda secreta, cuyo camino estaba lleno de mortíferas trampas para que los monjes no los pudieran recuperar y los usaran en su contra. Esta vez si estaba seguro de poder lograr su cometido, nada podría detenerlo.

Se dirige una vez más al pozo de lava, se sienta dentro y hace aparecer la esfera de vapor para ver lo que hacen los monjes. Le entraron ganas de reírse cuando supo que estaban entrenando. Se dijo así mismo que ese esfuerzo no les serviría para nada y que pierden su tiempo. Pero luego se sorprendió muchísimo al ver al monje que los estaba entrenando. Lo reconoció de inmediato porque no había cambiado nada en lo absoluto. No podía creer que el M. Monje Guan siguiera vivo después de 1500 años. Aquello era inaudito.

Luego pensó en Chase Young y utilizo un hechizo para que la esfera lo localice. En pocos segundos lo mostró en su guarida gritándole a Jack y ordenando a sus felinos que lo persiguieran. Xam se sorprendió de que también estuviese vivo pero se dio cuenta de que había cambiado su aspecto y de que se veía malvado. Con otro hechizo hizo que la esfera de vapor revelara la verdad sobre Chase y también descubrió que este no tenía ninguna de intención de unirse a el, Xam, a pesar de ser malo ahora. Así que descarto a ambos Guerreros ya que ahora no los consideraba una amenaza.

Ahora pensó en el tercer maestro: Dashi. ¿Era posible que el, al igual que Chase y Guan, estuviera vivo después de estos 1500 años?. Después de todo si ellos consiguieron vivir tanto tiempo no había razón para que Dashi no lo hiciera también. Con un hechizo lo busca pero la esfera no pudo revelar información alguna sobre el, lo que le aseguraba que Dashi tampoco era una amenaza para su plan de gobernar el mundo. Ante todo esto sonrió con malicia, muy seguro de que ahora ya nada podía interferir.

Había pasado una hora más desde que habían reanudado su entrenamiento. Estaban agotados obviamente pero se esforzaban al máximo ya que querían salvar al pequeño Omi y también al mundo de una segura destrucción.

-¿Creen que ya hemos llegado al nivel requerido por el Cinturón de Hakati?-les pregunto Ray

-No lo se Ray. El dice que se requiere mucho entrenamiento para dominar ese wu-dijo Kim

-Es verdad y no estoy seguro de que lo hayamos logrado en tan poco tiempo. El poder de Xam se incrementa rápidamente-dijo Clay

-Me recuerda al Peine de la Red Enredadiza. Para ese también se necesitaba entrenamiento y también mucha concentración-dijo Ray

-Pero este no estaba poseído por un demonio a diferencia de la Llama Dorada-le dijo Kim

-Tienes razón...

El M. Monje Guan iba a decir algo pero en ese instante se sintió un fuerte temblor que sacudió la tierra. Todos se asustan mucho y Dojo se oculta en el sombrero de Clay. El M. Monje Guan, que se mantenía firme, dijo que Xam ya se había desarrollado por completo y que comenzaría el verdadero terror.

El suelo comenzó a agrietarse y en otras partes surgían enormes montañas de roca. A través de las enormes grietas podía verse un resplandor naranja. El suelo comenzó a hervir calentando todo el lugar a tal punto que todos comenzaron a sudar. Un manto de roca cubrió todo lo que quedaba del templo y lo transformó en un edificio de roca con pozos de lava dentro. Todo el suelo del lugar hizo erupción expulsando ardientes columnas de vapor y lava. Todos corrieron a un lugar alto para protegerse del liquido caliente que salía de las profundidades de la tierra y comenzó a cubrir parte de la superficie.

Al momento siguiente todos se encontraban en un enorme y ardiente campo de lava. El había logrado salir del templo con los otros monjes y se encontraban en una zona libre de lava y no tan caliente. Los demás se reunieron con ellos.

-¿Que ha sucedido!?-pregunto Ray asustado

-Xam ha transformado el lugar en un enorme campo de lava. Si no hacemos algo todo el mundo estará cubierto de lava y serán 1000 años de oscuridad-le dijo el M. Fung

-¿Que haremos!?-le pregunto Kim también asustada

-La única esperanza es que recuperen el Cinturón de Hakati y traten de luchar con Xam. Pero si pueden recuperar los otros wus, en especial el Emperador Escorpión, será mejor ya que tendrán más posibilidades de derrotarlo. Cuento con ustedes jóvenes monjes.

-Pero si aun no se ha revelado maestro-dijo Clay

En ese momento Dojo empieza a retorcerse y da la alerta de Wu. Acaba de revelarse el Cinturón de Hakati

-Ya era hora. Tenemos que buscarlo cuanto antes-dijo Ray

-Logre salvar el pergamino de los Wus-dijo el M. Fung y se los entrega

Ray abre el pergamino y lee lo que todos ya sabían: el Cinturón de Hakati le permite a su portador aumentar su poder al doble y también funciona para otras personas si estas lo tocan cuando esté funcionando. Se podía ver a una persona colocándose el Wu y desprendiendo un aura intensa a su alrededor, luego se le unen otras personas que tocan el Wu y se vuelven muy fuertes.

-Vayan rápido jóvenes monjes no queda mucho tiempo-les dijo el

-¿Pero que pasara con usted?-le pregunto Ray

-No te preocupes. Todos estaremos bien-dijo Fung

-¿Recuerda lo que paso la última vez que me dijo eso?

Recuerda como en una vez anterior el templo había sido atacado por Mala Mala Young. Los cuatro monjes tuvieron que huir con los Wus y ponerse a salvo, mientras Fung y los demás monjes hacían frente al poderoso Guerrero Wu. Pero Ray desobedeciendo las órdenes de Fung regreso al templo y todo acabo aun peor. Y por si fuera poco la irá de Ray, al no ser elegido aprendiz, hizo que este ayudará a Wuya a recuperar su forma humana y sus poderes, poniendo al mundo en una situación muchísimo peor. Ahora en estos momentos Ray no quería abandonar al M. Fung.

-Lo se joven monje pero no queda tiempo. El destino del mundo depende de ustedes y quedarse aquí solo los expondrá aun más. Deben recuperar ese Wu cuanto antes-dijo Fung

-De acuerdo maestro Fung, no le vamos a fallar-dijo firmemente el chico brasileño

Dojo aumenta su tamaño y los tres monjes suben a el. Dieron un último vistazo al M. Fung y a los otros monjes sintiéndose culpables de tener que dejarlos. Pero como dijo Fung ellos eran la única esperanza del mundo y tenían que hacer todo lo posible para detener la catástrofe. El Dragón se elevo hacía el cielo alejándose cada vez más y más hasta desaparecer en las nubes. El miro alejarse a sus queridos estudiantes confiando plenamente en ellos.

**Fin del Capítulo 4**

**Espero que les haya gustado y que sea tan bueno como los anteriores. Si quieren seguir leyendo la historia comenten en Reviews y comenzare a escribir el próximo capítulo ^^. **


	5. Nuevos Wus y un Poder Oculto

**Aquí un nuevo capitulo de mi fic =D. A partir de aquí empezaran a suceder cosas interesantes en torno a Jack Spicer =D**

**Capitulo 5: Nuevos Wus y un Poder Oculto**

El Dragón surcaba el cielo, que se había tornado de un color rojizo. Los campos verdes que solían ver cada vez que salían a buscar un Wu ya no existían. En su lugar habían extensos rios de lava ardiente y suelo rocoso que expulsaba vapor de cada una de sus grietas. Ahora más que nunca se sentían aliviados de no estar en ese suelo tan caliente. Pero aun así no se sentían comodos en el aire. Hacía un calor terrible. Kimiko saco un abanico para echarse aire, Clay uso su sombre mientras Ray uso una hoja de papel que tenía en un bolsillo.

-Hace más calor que en Texas-decía Clay dandose aire como loco con su sombrero

-Ni siquiera mi poder del viento serviría para hacerle frente a este calor. Es horrible!- se quejaba Ray. Utilizo su poder del viento y así todos se sintieron aliviados, hasta que después de unos minutos Ray comenzó a agotarse por culpa del calor y tuvo que parar.

-¿Estas bien Ray?-le pregunto Kim mirandolo preocupada

-Tranquila Kim, solo estoy un poco agotado. Me es difícil mantener la concentración en mi poder por este insoportable calor

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo vaquero-le dijo Clay

-¿Cuanto falta Dojo?

-El Wu se encuentra lejos de aquí. Tendre que seguir volando por un rato más o al menos hasta encontrar un sitio que no haya sido afectado aun por la lava. Estoy empezando a agotarme por el calor-decía Dojo con una nota de cansancio en su voz

-Trata de soportar un poco más Dojo. Si te desmayas todos caeremos al pozo de lava-dijo Ray mirando con miedo la lava que había debajo

-Tranquilo Raimundo. Mira allá. Puedo ver una zona verde-señaló. Muy a lo lejos podía verse algo verde.

Si llegaban allá podrían ponerse a salvo para descansar un poco y luego retomar el vuelo. Dojo siguio volando. Todo estaba muy tranquilo y lo unico que se oía era el ruido del vapor al salir como chorro de las grietas y de los geisers en el suelo rocoso. Comenzarón a sentir que el calor estaba afectando ya que se oyó unos gritos y ruidos raros de algún lugar. Ray casí se cae de Dojo pero Clay logra sujetarlo a tiempo. En eso Dojo les grita sobresaltandolos.

-Miren! Allá abajo hay alguien!-les dijo señalando a un lugar entre las rocas. Efectivamente vieron a alguien correr mientras gritaba. Eran unos gritos aterrados de niña que reconocierón de inmediato.

-Es Spicer!-exclamo Ray

-Hay que ir por el. No podemos dejar que muera por la lava hirviendo. Ni siquiera el se merece un fin tan horrible como ese-les sugirió Kim y los demás estuvieron de acuerdo.

Dojo comenzó a descender pero no fue necesario llegar hasta el suelo. Oyeron unos gritos y vieron a Jack volar frente a ellos disparado hacía arriba. Salía humo de su trasero. Dojo pasa, Jack cae de regreso al suelo pero es sujetado por Clay a tiempo. Lo montan en Dojo.

-¿Estas bien Spicer?-le pregunto Clay

-Casí pierdo mi trasero!- exclamo Jack asustado. Vieron que se había quemado por detrás su traje y su pantalón, dejando ver sus calzoncillos. Hasta su Elibot se había quemado Los monjes rien por lo bajo.

-Da gracias que no te quemaste todo el cuerpo- le dijo Ray- Y agarrate bien a Dojo si no quieres caer y terminar en el pozo de lava que esta debajo

-Yo no quiero morir!-chillando asustado y se abrazo al cuerpo de Dojo

-No te comportes como niña Spicer-dijo Ray mientras pensaba "Que cobarde es"

En ese momento Jack se dio cuenta de que faltaba alguien e inmediatamente pregunto por Omi. Los demás le contaron lo que le había ocurrido a Omi.

-Xam? Ese nombre se me hace muy familiar a pesar de nunca lo he oido antes-decía Jack y se queda pensativo

-¿Nunca?. Que raro. Si sabias acerca de Chase y Hannibal ¿Porque no conoces a Xam?-le pregunto Ray intrigado- Pensé que dirias que también es tu malvado heroe o algo así- rie.

-No, jamás había oido de el-volvio a decir Jack.

Pasarón unos 30 minutos y llegarón a la zona vegetal que aun no había sido afectada. Se fueron lo más adentro que pudieron y pararon en el claro de un bosque. Se bajaron de Dojo y se sentarón en la grama a descansar. Kim había traido agua y algo de comida en su mochila ya que de antemano se imaginaba que tendrían que irse del templo por culpa de Xam, así que había preparado su bolso durante los descansos del entrenamiento. Así que repartio entre los 5 (Clay, Ray, Jack, Dojo y ella misma). Después de eso Clay recorrió esa parte del bosque y trajo varias frutas de algunos arboles frutales que habían por allí. Comieron una manzana cada uno y lo demás lo guardarón para el resto del camino.

-Vaya si que tenía hambre-dice Clay

-Yo también vaquero. Gracias a las frutas que conseguiste pudimos terminar de llenar nuestros estomagos. Ahora que hemos comido podemos pensar claramente lo que vamos a hacer para terminar con esta catastrofe- comento Ray

-No sera nada fácil chicos. Necesitaremos de un milagro para lograrlo ahora que ya no tenemos los Wus-les recordó Dojo.

-Pero no entiendo, ¿Como es que Xam pudo saber lo que estabamos planeando?-pregunto Kim

-Quizas tenga un ojo que todo lo ve como Chase Young-supuso Ray sin saber que casí acierta

-Puede ser, porque no se me ocurre que otra cosa podría ser

-Yo quiero que todo esto acabe para regresar a mi casa!-dijo Jack aun asustado

-Calmate Spicer. Ha llegado el momento en que tienes que dejar atrás tu miedo. No puedes ser siempre un lloron y cobarde. Debes ser fuerte. Nosotros también estamos asustados con esto, no lo negamos, pero nos mantenemos firmes y con las ideas claras para poder hacer frente a esta situación. Es lo que debes hacer tu también. Ese miedo que tienes no te ayudara. A veces no queda de otra que hacer frente al miedo y demostrarle que no puede con nosotros. No debes dejar que el miedo te domine, tu debes dominar el miedo-le decía Ray con seriedad

-Así se habla Ray!-le felicito Kim

-Bien dicho vaquero-dijo Clay mientra asiente

-Vaya Raimundo, ese es un ejemplo de buen lider. El M Fung escogio bien-dijo Dojo sonriendo a Ray con aprobación.

-He estado aprendiendo desde que me volví Guerrero Shoku y Lider-dijo Ray

-Pero yo no soy como ustedes!. No se luchar ni nada de eso. Solo sirvo para hacer robots y gritar como niña-dijo Jack triste consigo mismo por casí todo, excepto por lo de los robots ya que si le gusta hacer robots.

-Por eso Chase no te toma en serio y te ve como un inutil-dijo Dojo sin pensarlo

-DOJO!- exclamaron mirandolo con seriedad. No era momento de bromas y eso tampoco ayudaría a Jack a sentirse mejor ni dejar atrás sus miedos.

-Pero es verdad-se defendió el Dragón

-Bueno si pero lo dijiste delante de Jack-dijo Kim mirando seria a Dojo

-Lo siento-se disculpó

Jack no dijo nada ya que sábía que Dojo tenía razón. Chase no lo tomaba en serio ya que no sabía luchar, no tenía ninguna habilidad especial (aparte de hacer robots) y era un cobarde. Siempre quiso ser el aprendiz de Chase Young, su idolo villano, pero este no lo creía un digno alumno. Ni siquiera los demás tienen lo necesario para ser su aprendíz. El aprendíz perfecto para Chase seria Omi sin duda. Chase siempre quiso que se pasará al lado del mal y una vez lo logro (cuando Omi entro al mundo Ying Yang para salvar al M Fung) Tampoco serviría de nada impresionar a Chase con unos Wus ya que el no estaba interesado en ellos.

Los pensamientos de Jack fueron por Ray quien le dice que ya es hora de irse. Jack se dió cuenta de que habían pasado veinte minutos desde que se puso a pensar en lo que dijo el Dragón. Todos se suben en Dojo quien se eleva por encima de las copas de los arboles y se pone en marcha. Oyen un estruendo a lo lejos y al voltear ven un resplandor naranja que se acercaba. El bosque estaba empezando a convertirse en un campo de roca solida y rios de lava hirviendo. Xam no estaba bromenado cuando dijo que convertiría el mundo entero en un campo de lava. Dojo se aleja rapidamente del lugar.

Varios minutos después se encontraban atravesando una zona montañosa. Estaban demasiado alejados del suelo que este no se veía. Pudieron distinguir una delgada linea azul que era un rio que pasaba entre las montañas. En aquel lugar reinaba la tranquilidad.

-Todavía falta mucho Raimundo-le dijo Dojo cuando Ray le pregunto que cuanto falta para llegar al lugar donde estaba oculto el wu

-¿Y ustedes que estan buscando?-les pregunto Jack mirando extrañado

-Estamos buscando un nuevo wu, el Cinturon de Hakati. Permite a su portador aumentar al doble su poder. Otras pesonas también pueden aumentar su poder si tocan el wu-le respondió Clay

-Pensé que ya lo sabrias Spicer. Tenías un detector de Wus ¿no?-le pregunto Ray

-Lo perdí en la lava- respondió Jack-Con que un nuevo Wu ¿eh?. Cuando lleguemos sere el primero en tomarlo. Ese wu sera mio y ustedes no podran hacer nada detenerme a mi, Jack Spicer genio del mal!hahahahaha-se rie malvadamente.

Sin darse cuenta se había parado sobre Dojo, pierde el equilibrio y se cae. Por suerte Clay logra sujetarlo a tiempo.

-Si te caes seras hombre muerto Spicer-le dijo Ray mirando serio señalando el suelo que estaba a muchos kilometros por debajo de ellos- y ese Wu sera nuestro. Lo necesitamos con urgencia para poder vencer a Xam antes de que sean 1000 años de oscuridad. Tu no vas a interferir

-Es verdad. Si no quieres morir tendras que mantenerte apartado de ese Wu y dejarnos hacer nuestro trabajo-le dijo Clay a Jack

-Por ahora debes quedarte quieto y no moverte demasiado si no quieres caerte de Dojo. Mientras tanto puedes pensar en lo que Ray te dijo-le recordó Kim a Jack.

Kim saco su PDA y reviso los mensajes pendientes que le dejaron sus amigos de Japón. Jack se pone a pensar en todo lo que Raimundo le había dicho. No debería hacer caso a las palabras de un monje Xiaolin pero la verdad es que tiene mucha razón en lo que dice. Siempre se asusta por todo, a diferencia de los monjes Xiaolin que se mantenían firmes ante cualquier peligro. El tampoco era un guerrero ya que no tenía habilidades de lucha ni nada de eso. Ni siquiera tenía alguna habilidad mágica. Es difícil para el estar a nivel de los otros villanos, los cuales lo menospreciaban por ser como es. Ni siquiera sus heroes, Chase Young y Hannibal Bean, lo trataron con el respeto que el esperaba y lo ven como un gusano insignificante (más que todo Chase). Su cobardia le ha hecho demostrar a los demás que es un inutil y que no es digno de ser un villano. Pero ellos no entienden sus razones de ser un villano ni nunca las entenderan. Ellos no saben los desprecios que ha tenido toda su vida de parte de la gente que los rodea y también ha sido victima de la negligencia de sus padres, quienes casí nunca estan en la casa. Ya se ha acostumbrado a estar solo pero no debería ser así.

Se sintió invadido por el coraje por todas aquellas cosas que aparecieron en su mente, por aquellos maltratos y aquellas injusticias cometidas sobre su persona. Ya no quería seguir en aquella situación y en verdad deseaba hacer algo para cambiar las cosas. Queria encontrar una manera para demostrar que el no es lo que los demás piensan. Que puede ser mucho más de lo que ya es, porque es Jack Spicer genio del mal.

Sonrie para sus adentros muy decidido a cambiar su vida. Los monjes no habían notado ninguna de sus reacciones mientras pensaba. En ese momento sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una gran sacudida. Se asusta y se sujeta a Dojo. Se da cuenta de que el Dragon se estaba retorciendo como loco.

-¿Que pasa Dojo!?-le pregunto Ray que también se sujetaba para no caerse. Aquellas sacudidas en Dojo eran más fuertes de lo normal.

-Se revelaron más Wus!-grito Dojo mientras seguia sacudiendose

-¿Que!?-exclamarón los demás

-Así es!

Kim saco de su mochila el pergamino de los Wus, lo abre y todos se acercan para ver que Wus se habían revelado. Eran cuatro en total: Brújula Wu, El Talisman del Sol, Gua Sha y El Anillo del Drágon.

-La Brújula Wu puede localizar otros Wus-comenzó Ray. El pergamino muestra el Wu era una brújula mágica que emitia un aura de mágia y apuntaba con ella hacía una dirección especifica.

-El Talisman del Sol puede sentir la presencia de un ser mágico que se encuentre cerca de el. También permite despertar los poderes mágicos ocultos en alguien-siguio Kim. El Talisman tenía la forma de un Sol y se ve como este gira emitiendo un resplandor al detectar una presencia mágica.

-El Gua Sha puede curar cualquier tipo de herida, incluso siendo esta muy grave-continuó Clay. El wu tenía la forma de una esfera pero metalica. Al decir su nombre se abre a la mitad expulsando un liquido purpura que baja en forma de espiral sobre la herida desapareciendola en segundos. La fuente de cura del Wu es interminable

-Y el Anillo del Drágon transforma a su portador en un gran Drágon mágico-finalizo Jack con una sonrisa en su voz. Se ve al portador ponerse el anillo y transformerse en Drágon. Escupia fuego y tenía poderes mágicos.

-Estos Wus pueden ser muy útiles en nuestra lucha contra Xam. Si nos hieren de gravedad podremos curarnos con el Gua Sha. La Brujula Wu nos servira para encontrar el Cinturón de Hakati y los nuevos Wus que se revelen en una siguiente ocasión. Y podemos utilizar el Anillo del Dragón para luchar-decía Ray contento por aquella revelacion de Wus

-Ese anillo va a ser mio. Yo ha demostrarle a todos quien es Jack Spicer, genio del...-decía Jack pero fue interrumpido

-Ya callate Spicer! Tu no tendras ningún wu!-le grito Ray enojado

-Claro que lo tendre tonto Xiaolin!. He decidido que ya no voy a ser humillado, maltratado ni menospreciado por nadie. Si uso ese Wu les demostrare que puedo ser más de lo que creen todos. Ya van a ver, no les quepa la menor duda. Y tengo que agradecerte por tus palabras Raimundo.

-Me alegra que hayas tomado en cuenta mis palabras pero que ni se te ocurra usar esos Wus en nuestra contra. Es más, ni deberias tenerlos porque nosotros los necesitamos para nuestra lucha contra Xam!.

-Tranquilos los dos-les dijo Kim mirando seria. Los dos se quedan tranquilos y ella suspira-Bien. En cuanto al Talisman del Sol no creo que nos sirva de mucho, a menos que encuentre a alguien que nos pueda ayudar en la lucha de Xam

-En ese caso puede ser muy útil. Necesitamos toda la ayuda posible-dijo Clay de acuerdo con Kim

En eso se dieron cuenta de que Dojo había dejado de sacudirse. Sintieron un gran alivio. Dojo les dijo que faltaba muy poco para llegar al lugar donde estaba el Cinturón de Hakati y que tenía la certeza de que los demás Wus se encontraban cerca de alí. Los monjes, incluyendo a Jack, gritan contentos al oir eso. Y notarón también que había pasado mucho rato desde que habían abandonado el bosque. Lo supieron porque Kim les dijo la hora y no podían creer que había pasado tanto tiempo.

No tardaron en llegar al sitio en que se encontraban los Wus. Era un bosque espeso y muy silencioso. Allí bajaron de Dojo para que este pudiera descansar y siguieron a pie. Dojo se subio al hombro derecho de clay. Ray les dijo a todos, incluyendo a Jack, que no se separen porque un lugar tan silencioso no podía tener nada bueno y podría ser peligroso. El más asustado de todos era Jack, obviamente. El cielo comenzo a tornarse oscuro, señal de que estaba llegando la noche.

Llegaron hasta un claro donde decidieron parar para descansar y esperar a la mañana siguiente para seguir con la búsqueda del Wu ya que ir por un bosque oscuro era muy peligroso. Cuando Kim íba a sacar algunas cosas de su mochila oyeron un sonido extraño, seguido de algunos gruñidos.

-¿Que es eso?-pregunto Dojo asustado

-Ni idea. No se separen chicos. Desde hace rato tenía la impresión de que no estamos solos-dijo Ray nervioso

-Pudiste haber dicho eso antes

-No queria alarmar a nadie, sobre todo a Spicer

En ese momento aparecieron varios de los monstruos de roca y lava de Xam. Eran cuatro en total. Todos se asustan y Jack grita como niña. Se esconde detrás de Clay, quien es el que mayor tamaño tiene y así lo podía esconder bien. Dojo se esconde debajo del sombrero de Clay

-Ya me imagina que Xam no nos lo pondría fácil-dijo Ray

-Yo quiero a mi mamá!-chillaba Jack del miedo

-Calmate Spicer

-¿Que haremos compañero?-le pregunto Clay a Ray

-Me parece que no nos queda de otra. Debemos luchar contra ellos. Tenemos que impedir que Xam nos quite estos nuevos Wus. Es lo unico que nos queda para derrotarlo- dijo Ray mirando enojado a los monstruos

-Tienes razón Ray, hay que luchar-concordó Kim

-Estoy de acuerdo vaquero-dijo Clay también estando de acuerdo con el plan de Ray

Los tres menos Jack asintieron mientras se miraban. A la vez se sintieron tristes porque Omi no estaba con ellos para ayudarlos. Pero íban a hacer todo lo posible para parar esta catastrofe y salvarlo. Así que los tres fueron corriendo hacía los monstruos. A cada monje le toco luchar con un monstruo. El cuarto se dirigio amenazadoramente hacía Jack

-Mamá!-Jack grita como niña y se va corriendo al interior del bosque. El monstruo lo persigue destruyendo todo tras el.

Ray le da varios golpes y patadas a su monstruo aunque ni cosquillas le hizo. Entonces decidio crear un tornado y lo dirigio hacía el monstruo, pero este deshizo el tornado con una llamarda de fuego. Un poco de este cayó también en la ropa de Ray quemandola. Grita como loco tratando de apagar el fuego y el monstruo aprovecha para golpearlo. Ray sale volando y se estrella contra la espalda del monstruo que estaba peleando contra Kim.

Ella tampoco lo tenía fácil. Utilizo sus poderes Wuday pero el monstruo podía absorver el fuego que estaba recibiendo, lo cual lo estaba haciendo más fuerte. Se dirige hacía el monstruo con una patada voladora y le da de lleno en el pecho. El monstruo apenas se inmuto y el golpe le dolio más a Kim. El cuerpo del monstruo era muy duro. Xam se había asegurado de que sus monstruos no fueran destruidos fácilmente.

Y Clay no estaba en mejores condiciones. Con sus poderes Wuday formo enormes rocas picudas debajo del monstruo. Aquellas rocas lo atravesaron y lo partieron en pedazos. Clay penso que había derrotado a su monstruo pero no fue así. Todas las partes del monstruo se volvieron a unir y este rugió amenazadoramente hacía clay. A este se le cayo el sombrero y quedo con los pelos de puntas muy asustado.

-Este no es mi día-dijo Clay mirando nervioso a su monstruo

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo Clay-dijo Kim

En este instante una gran rafaga de viento se dirigio hacía ellos y los mando a volar al interior del bosque. Había sido Ray que intento darle una lección a su monstruo con su elemento pero este había esquivado su ataque. Momentos después todos se encontraban corriendo en el interior del bosque huyendo de sus respectivos monstruos. Se separaron quedando cada quien por su cuenta y se perdieron en aquel lugar enorme.

El monstruo de Ray lo persiguio hasta el borde de una cascada. El salto de allí hasta el suelo era muy largo y frente de el pudo ver la región boscosa que se extendía a lo lejos. El monstruo golpea a Ray tirandoló por la cascada. Afortunadamente, el logro agarrarse de una roca que sobresalía de ella. Intento trepar pero era muy difícil. El monstruo le lanzo varias bolas de fuego que Ray contrarrestaba con dificultad con su poder del viento, ya que tenía que usar una mano (con la otra se sostenía de la roca). No pudo destruir todas las bolas de fuego y algunas le rozaron quemandole la ropa. Otras chocaban con la estructura de la cascada abriendo huecos y haciendo que el agua bajara con más velocidad. En ese instante una roca lo golpea en la cabeza y lo hace caer, pero alguien lo sujeta a tiempo. Ray medio abrio los ojos mientras se tocaba la cabeza con la otra mano. Era Clay quien también había sido perseguido por su monstruo hasta aquel lugar. El otro monstruo se encontraba al otro lado del rio y también les lanzaba bolas de fuego.

Clay ayudo a Ray a subir escalando por las rocas que sobresalían por la cascada. Llegan al borde pero no podían subir porque allí estaba uno de los monstruos.

-¿Que hacemos Clay?. Si tuvieramos los Wus podriamos desasernos de ellos más rapido-dijo Ray

-¿Olvidas cual es mi elemento?

Clay levanta su brazo libre y utiliza su poder Wuday. Su brazo se envuelve en roca maciza y golpea con fuerza el lugar donde estaba parado el monstruo. El suelo debajo de el comenzo a agrietarse. Llego un momento en que aquel suelo comenzo a desmoronarse y a ceder. Clay y Ray se alejaron lo mas que pudieron. El monstruo se mueve para escapar pero el suelo se cayo junto con el. Ambos monjes vieron como el monstruo chocaba contra las rocas de abajo y cae hasta perderse de vista. Oyeron el eco del ruido que hizo al caer contra el suelo de abajo.

Ambos trepan por un lado de la cascada y ven un familiar brillo dorado a tráves del agua. Era un Wu pero era muy difícil alcanzarlo con la fuerza con la que bajaba el agua. Así que Clay utiliza su poder para hacer aparecer en la cascada una roca picuda que saco el Wu de allí. Ray lo toma antes de que se cayera. Siguen trepando y logran subir. Se sintieron muy aliviados al sentir el suelo pero no fue por mucho ya que todavía quedaba un monstruo. Este los ataca con sus bolas de fuego. Ray lo distrae con una rafaga de viento y ambos tuvieron tiempo de escapar. Corrieron lo más deprisa hacía el interior del bosque y no se detuvieron hasta encontrarse en un sitio seguro. Fue entonces cuando se dieron cuenta de que Dojo no estaba con Clay (si recuerdan el estaba escondido debajo de su sombrero).

-¿Donde esta Dojo?-pregunto Ray

-No se compañero. Creo que nos separamos mientras huiamos del monstruo-respondio Clay

-Tenemos que encontrarlo a el y a Kim- entonces se preocupa de lo que le pudo haber ocurrido a Kim. El sabe que ella no esta indefensa pero aun así estaba preocupado.

-Bueno ya tenemos un Wu que podemos usar

Ray se fijo en el Wu. Era una esfera metalica de color rojo con detalles dorados. Lo reconocieron como el Gua Sha

-Excelente. Si alguien resulta herido podemos curarlo con este Wu-dijo Clay

-Vamos, hay que encontrar a los demás incluyendo a Spicer-dijo Ray algo molesto por tener que salvar el trasero de Jack

Ambos se pusieron en marcha. Apenas habían caminado unos cinco minutos cuando oyeron un gran rugido a lo lejos. No era un rugido de monstruo si no un rugido de dragón. Se preguntaron si seria Dojo y fueron corriendo al lugar. Al llegar se encontraron una escena sorprendente: no solo estaba Dojo en su forma grande dragón si no que otro dragón estaba con el. Era un dragón rojo con cabello negro azulado y ojos azules. Lo reconocieron inmediatamente como Kimiko. Se preguntaron como fue que se convirtio en drágon hasta que vieron que en uno de sus dedos tenía un anillo decorado con la figura de un dragón. Era el Anillo del Drágon.

Kim y Dojo le lanzaban llamaradas de fuego al monstruo, quien simplementes las abosrvia. En ese instante Ray y Clay recibieron un fuerte golpe que los embistio. Ambos pasaron volando sobre Dojo y se estrellaron contra unos arboles. El que los golpeo fue el otro monstruo que los había seguido. Ahora Dojo y Kim tenían que combatir con dos monstruos. Ray y Clay se levantaron del suelo y se unieron a la pelea.

Mientras tanto con Jack había logrado huir milagrosamente de su monstruo, el cual lo buscaba por todo el bosque. Jack se había escondido dentro de una cueva muy oscura. Alumbraba su camino con una linterna que había traido. La cueva era curvas y más curvas. No parecia tener final hasta que se encontro con un callejon sin salida. Camino hacía la pared para ver si encontraba un pasadizo oculto y por accidente piso un interruptor que estaba en el suelo. Se abrio una trampa debajo de el y cayo por un pasadizo que lo llevo hasta otro tunel. Recorrio también ese tunel y llega a otro callejon sin salida pero esta vez era diferente. Allí se encontraba un pedestal con una antorcha encendida a cada lado. En aquel pedestal se encontraba un cofre. No pudo resistir la curiosidad y abrio el cofre, sin pensar que podria haber dentro y si suponía algun riesgo. Lo que encontro fue una especie de Talisman con la forma de un sol. Este era de color naranja mientras que sus llamas eran de color dorado. El centro naranja es como un cristal por la forma y brillo que tenía. Estaba seguro que era el Talisman del Sol y lo utilizaria para encontrar todos los seres mágicos que pudiera y así formar su ejercito del mal. Estaba seguro de que Chase y Wuya se impresionarian mucho. Sonrie con malicia y estuvo apunto de tocar el Wu cuando oyo un ruido detrás de el.

-Sera mejor que ni toques ese Wu por tu bien Jack-dijo una voz femenina. Era Wuya. Había llegado con las Garras del Tigre Dorado

-¿Que quieres Wuya!? Este Wu sera mio!

-De ninguna maner. Tu no te mereces ningun Wu porque eres un inutil-le dijo seria

-No me digas inutil!-le grito enojado-No soy ningun inutil ni gusano! Te voy a demostrar a ti y a Chase que se equivocan!

-Ha! Eso dices y sigues mostrando lo incompetente que eres. Admitelo, jamas estaras a nuestro nivel

-Callate!

Iba a ir hacia ella pero desaparece dejando sorprendido a Jack. Entonces Wuya aparece detrás de el y lo patea apartandolo del Wu. Wuya toma toma el Talisman del Sol y abre un portal con las garras del tigre dorado para irse. Mientras desaparecia sintio que algo le tomo del pie. Aparece en la guarida de Chase y es cuando se da cuenta de que Jack venía con ella.

-Sueltame tonto!-le grito a Jack

-Dame ese Wu!-grita Jack mientras forcejeaba con ella

Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de que los tigres de Chase los estaban mirando. Incluso Chase estaba cerca de allí mirando con seriedad lo que estaba ocurriendo. No se metería en nada de eso ya que no le interesan los Wu, además de que Wuya y el gusano de Jack Spicer pueden resolver ellos mismos sus problemas.

Jack y Wuya tropiezan con los pies del otro y caen al suelo. A Wuya se le había caido el Wi y Jack aprovecha para recogerlo. Rie malvadamente diciendole a Chase y Wuya que el tendria su propio ejercito malvado. Chase no dice nada. Wuya intenta recuperar el Wu. Jack pronuncia el nombre del Wu: "Talisman del Sol!". Wuya se detiene ya que el Wu comienza a brillar. Un destello cegador envuelve el lugar y Jack sintio como el propio Wu lo había "atacado" con un rayo de magia y grita. Sintio como si algo despertará dentro de el, fue una sensación muy extraña. Wuya, quien se había tapado los ojos con el brazo, oyo a Jack gritar y supuso que lo había asustado el destelo de Wu ("Es un tonto, se asusta hasta de tonterias"-penso Wuya seria). Termino el destello y el Wu cayo al suelo. Wuya baja el brazo y ve a Jack tirado en el suelo con el Wu a su lado. Jack se incorpora mientras miraba su cuerpo para saber si no tenia algun rasguño.

-¿Que le sucede a esa cosa? Me ha atacado!-exclamo Jack señalando el Wu

-¿Que dijiste!?-pregunto Wuya sorprendida ya que el Wu no ataca a quien lo use. De hecho no ataca a nadie

-Que me ha...olvidado bruja! No es asunto tuyo!-dijo Jack aun enojado. Toma el Wu y las Garras del Tigre Dorado, que Wuya también había soltado cuando forcejeaban, y se las utiliza para desparecer de la guarida de Chase.

Wuya aun estaba sorprendida por lo ocurrido. En cambio Chase se encontraba pensativo. En verdad era extraño que aquel Wu atacará a Spicer cuando en realidad no tenía propiedades de ataque. No estaba preocupado por Spicer ni nada de eso. Solo que aquella situación le había generado interés.

Jack aparece nuevamente en el bosque donde el y los Guerreros Xiaolin se habían encontrado a los monstruos. Miraba con mucho miedo el lugar porque se imaginaba que más monstruos aparecerían. Pero eso no ocurrio. Se refugia en un enorme tronco hueco y se sienta para descansar. Toma el Talisman del Sol y se lo pone en el cuello ya que tenía una cadena. Algo de aquel Wu le llamaba mucho la atención: su centro naranja estaba brillando con una luz dorada. No había dejado de brillar desde que abandono la guarida de Chase. Sabía que el Wu podía detectar la prescencia mágica de alguien que estuviese cerca y por eso brillaba. Pero no había nadie más cerca, no que el supiera. El bosque se encontraba muy silencioso. Mira nuevamente el Wu preguntandose porque no dejaba de brillar.

En ese momento oyo un crujido y al asomarse vió que la lava había llegado hasta ese bosque y este poco a poco se estaba convirtiendo en un campo de lava hirviendo. Jack grita como niña y se va corriendo de allí lo más rapido que pudo. En eso frente a su camino sale el monstruo que lo habia estado persiguiendo hace un rato.

-Mamá!-grita y trata de devolverse por donde vino pero la lava se va acercando. Se va por otro camino el monstruo lo persigue.

Kim, Ray, Clay y Dojo habían logrado destruir a uno de los monstruos combinando sus poderes. Solo quedaba uno el cual estaba dando mucha resistencia. Si al menos tuvieran los Wus podrían acabarlo más rapido.

-¿Como vamos a detener a esta cosa!?-pregunto Ray histerico

-No se. Si tan solo tuvieramos los Wus podriamos hacer algo-respondió Dojo

-Nosotros tenemos el Gua Sha pero no nos servirá para combatir a ese monstruo-dijo Clay

-Ustedes son fuertes pero no lo suficiente para derrotarme-dijo una voz grave y macabra. Xam aparece frente a ellos. Su cuerpo ya era grande y había tomado musculatura. Estaba casí desarrollado

-Tu!-exclamo Ray enojado

-¿Que quieres!?-le pregunto Kim igual de enojada

-Estaba observando como se defendian de mis monstruos sin usar sus Wus. Lo hacen bien pero eso no sera suficiente para vencerme-se rie de forma macabra

-¿Esto era una prueba?-le pregunto Ray receloso

-Así es. Ahora veo que debo fortalecer más a mis monstruos. Necesitarán más que suerte para derrotarme ahora

-No te confies tanto!. Ya tenemos un plan para derrotarte!

-Eso ya lo se, por eso les quite los Wus. Y el Cinturón de Hakati también será mio. No me dejare vencer por segunda ver por ese Wu!

-Eso ya lo veremos!

Jack seguia corriendo mientras gritaba. El monstruo le lanzaba bolas de fuego pero Jack, de alguna forma, pudo esquivarlas pero con dificultad. Sale del bosque y llega hasta un precipicio. El puente de allí se había caido y no había forma de cruzar al otro lado. Tampoco podía usar su Elibot ya que se había quemado. El monstruo llega hasta donde estaba el e intenta golpearlo. Jack esquiva sus golpes con dificultad pero no por mucho ya que el monstruo alcanzo a golpearlo. Jack choca contra una roca enorme. Se soba y se levanta del suelo. El monstruo toma la roca y se la arroja, pero Jack se agacha y la roca pasa sobre el y cae por el precipicio. El monstruo lanza llamaradas de fuego y logra quemar parte de la ropa de Jack. Este como loco corre en circulos mientras intentaba apagar el fuego. El monstruo aprovecho ese momento para golpearlo con fuerza. Jack cae embestido por el precipicio.

-AHHHHHHHHHHH!. QUISIERA ESTAR CON ESOS TONTOS XIAOLIN! NO QUIERO MORIR!-gritando mientras agitaba los brazos como loco. Pensaba en los monjes y deseaba enormemente estar con ellos, a pesar de que los odia, en vez de caer por ese precipicio.

Jack no se dió cuenta, ya que cerro los ojos para no ver su propia muerte, de que su cuerpo se envuelve en un resplandor azul claro. Hubo un destello y de repente Jack desaparecio sin dejar rastro.

Los monjes y Dojo seguían luchando con el monstruo que quedaba mientras Xam los observaba con una sonrisa macabra en su cara. Nadie se dió cuenta pero en el cielo, cerca de allí, se vió un destello azul y Jack aparece. Aun sin abrir los ojos cae chocando contra las ramas de los arboles, los cuales disminuyeron la velocidad de su caida. Todos los presentes oyen sus gritos y al voltear lo ven tirado en el suelo al pie de un arbol. Tenía varias hojas en su cabello.

-Spicer! Nos olvidamos de ti, que malos monjes somos!-exclamo Ray-no debimos dejar que te enfrentaras solo a ese monstruo.

-¿Estas bien?-le pregunto Kim

Jack se levanta todo adolorido mientras se soba. Entonces se queda atonito al darse cuenta de donde estaba. ¿Como había llegado allí en menos de un segundo?. Era muy raro. Además durante la caida había experimentado una extraña sensasión pero no tenía ni idea de que era.

-Si estoy bien-respondió el pelirrojo sin dejar de estar sorprendido

-¿Que te pasa Spicer?-le pregunto Ray el ver la cara de sorprendido que tenía

-Nada!. Solo que...-empezo a decir el pero fue interrumpido por Dojo

-Tiene el Talisman del Sol!-exclamo el Dragón señalando el Wu que Jack aun tenía colgado al cuello

-Es verdad Dojo, ese es. Danos ese Wu de una vez Spicer!-le grita Ray

-No te lo voy a dar tonto Xiaolin!-le grito Jack serio

-Oye Spicer, pensé en que acordamos que te mantendrías al margen de la situación y no tomarias ninguno de los Wus que se han revelado-le recordó Clay

-Pueden quedarse con los demás Wus, pero este es mio! No me lo van a quitar!-grito Jack enojado mientras agarraba el Wu con la mano. Este aun seguía brillando pero ahora con más fuerza debido a la prescencia de Xam

-Oye Dojo, ¿Porque brilla el Wu?-pregunto Kim

-Porque detecta una prescencia mágica cercana a el. Supongo que brilla mucho por el gran poder de Xam-respondió Dojo

-Oiga todavía sigo aquí!-les grito Xam enojado porque lo estaban ignorando. No le gusta ser ignorado.

-Ya sabemos Xam!-le grito Ray

En eso Jack se fija en Xam ya que era la primera vez que lo veía. Fue entonces cuando sintió que el Talisman volvió a usar su poder en el aunque nadie lo noto. Debido a eso Jack pudo sentir que había algo familiar en el sujeto que estaba mirando. Y sorprendió a los monjes con lo que dijo a continuación

-¿Xamaloth!?-exclamo Jack con mirada interrogativa y confundida

Los monjes estaban sorprendidos ya que nunca le dijeron a Jack que el nombre completo de Xam era Xamaloth. Solo lo habían llamado Xam y no le habían contado su historia a Jack. Pensaron que el se asustaria y por eso decidieron no contarle. ¿Como es que sabia el nombre completo Xam?. Incluso el mismo Xam estaba confundido por esto. Nunca había visto a ese chico pelirrojo pero algo en el le resultaba extraño pero a la vez familiar.

**C.O.N.T.I.N.U.A.R.A...Que mala soy, los deje con la intriga! XD. Tendran que esperar al próximo capitulo para averiguar más de lo que le sucede a Jack. Sera interesante =DEl "Gua Sha" es un método de medicina tradicional china. Gracias a eso decidí llamar así al Wu que tiene propiedades curativas ^^**

**Empezare a desarrollar la idea de los poderes mágicos de Jack que use en el fic original. Aquí ya empieza a verse algo aunque Jack ni se dio cuenta de lo que hizo cuando cayo al precipicio. Y en los siguientes capitulos veran que más efectos tiene el Talisman del Sol en el y porque tiene poderes mágicos (ocultos muy muy muy muy muy pero muyyyyyyyyyyy en el fondo de su ser). Se que algunos lo considen absurdo pero a mi me gusta la idea ^^.**

**Eso era, próximo capitulo pronto! =D**


	6. Jack Spicer ¿El Hechicero? P1

**El Demonio de Fuego Cap 6- Jack Spicer ¿El Hechicero?**

Nadie dice nada. Todos seguían muy sorprendidos después de lo que habían oido.

-¿Como sabes mi nombre?-le pregunto Xam

-Ellos me lo dijeron!-exclamo Jack asustado señalando a los monjes

-Pero nosotros nunca te dijimos que su nombre completo era Xamaloth. Además tu dijiste que no lo conocías Spicer-intervino Clay

-Ya lo se vaquero. Pero de alguna forma siento que lo conozco. No lo entiendo-dijo Jack sintiendose extraño ante la prescencia de Xam. Eso desconcerto aun más a los monjes

-Eso es de lo más extraño-dijo Ray

-Chicos...no quiero interrumpirlos pero...ayyy...el Cinturón de Hakati esta cerca!-grito Dojo que se volvió a retorcer ante la prescencia del wu

-Bien, tenemos el Gua sha, el Anillo del Dragón y el Talisman del Sol...-decía Ray

-Aquí tengo la Brújula Dorada-dijo Dojo enseñando el Wu.

-Yo tengo el Talisman del Sol, no ustedes!. Y no crean que se los dare!. Es mio!-exclamo Jack tomando el talisman con la mano a pesar de que lo tenía colgado al cuello

-No se como pero te quitaremos ese Wu spicer!

-Ahora no Raimundo, tenemos que ir a recuperar el Cinturón de Hakati-le recordó Kim

-No lo creo Monjes Xiaolin. Ese Wu va a ser mio!. No volvere a ser derrotado por esa cosa!-dijo Xam enojado y se fue a buscar el Wu.

Los monstruos de roca se quedan para impedir que nuestros monjes fueran a buscar el Wu. Pero ellos no podían permitir que Xam lo encontrara y se los quitara. Era lo único que podían usar para vencerlo. Así que decidieron que era mejor correr y así lo hicieron. Uno de los monstruos persiguio a Ray, Kim, Clay y Dojo mientras que el otro fue tras Jack. Los monjes se fueron por un camino y Jack por otro. Los monjes se defendian usando sus elementos, pero el Fuego no ayudo mucho ya que el monstruo podía absorverlo al ser en parte un ser de fuego y lava. Se hacía cada vez más fuerte y ni el viento de Ray le hacía cosquillas, menos las rocas de Clay. Después de varios minutos comenzaron a agotarse de tanto correr y cuando parecía que ya no podrían más vieron una cueva adelante. Sin pensarlo dos veces entraron a ella para refugiarse. Aunque ellos no lo superan esta era la misma cueva en la que Jack estuvo antes, pero ellos habían accedido por una entrada diferente. Dojo utiliza la Brújula Wu la cual les indica que estaban cerca del Cinturon de Hakati.

Kim utilizaba su fuego para iluminar la cueva ya que era muy oscura. Estaban caminando por un largo corredor rocoso que no parecía tener fin, aunque no tardaron en llegar a un callejón sin salida.

-No puede ser! No hay salida!-se quejo Ray

-Creo que tendremos que regresar y buscar otra entrada a la cueva-sugirio Dojo

-¿Y encontrarnos con ese monstruo en la entrada?. Ni hablar! Tenemos que llegar cuanto antes al Cinturon de Hakati

-¿Como crees que haremos eso vaquero?. No hay por donde ir-dijo Clay

-Quizas exista un pazadizo oculto. Siempre es así en muchas series de televisión-dijo Kim-Hay que tocar las paredes para ver si lo encontramos

Y así lo hicieron. Ray y Clay no encontraron nada en las paredes que les tocó. Dojo se estaba arrastrando en el suelo mientras lo tocaba con sus manos por si encontraba algún interruptor. Kim tampoco podo encontrar nada en la pared que estaba revisando. Allí definitivamente no había ningún pasaje secreto y no les quedo de otra decidir salir de la cueva. Antes de ponerse en camino Dojo se apoyo de una roca para "descansar". La roca se mueve y luego se oye a Ray gritar. Al segundo ya no estaba y encontraron un hoyo en la parte del suelo, en el que había estado parado Ray. Todos se asomaron y vieron que se trataba de un tunel, como un tobogán, que íba hacía abajo. Podía oirse a Ray gritando mientras se alejaba, quien sabe a donde.

-¿A donde creen que va ese tunel?-pregunto Clay

-Ni idea pero creo que debemos ir por allí. Ray se fue y no sabemos a donde irá a parar. Debemos ir por el y encontrar el Wu-dijo Kim y fue la primera en bajar por el tobogán. Dojo se metio en el sombrero de Clay y este bajo al tunel para seguir a Kim.

El otro monstruo persigue a Jack por todo el bosque y llegan a campo abierto. Más allá estaban las montañas y la entrada a la cueva. Jack corre hacía allá pero otro monstruo aparece y se coloca justo en la entrada impidiendole el paso. Era el monstruo que lo estuvo persiguiendo hace un rato. El mira amenazadoramente al chico pelirrojo quien se aleja muy asustado. Al retroceder se encuenta con el otro monstruo que, gruñendo ferozmente, toma a Jack, gira sobre si mismo con el tomando impulso y luego lo arroja con fuerza. Jack sale disparado una pared de roca de la montaña. Se asusta ya que ese golpe dolería mucho y no queria morir. Se voltea en el aire iendo de espaldas hacía la montaña, preparandose para el golpe. Por el miedo cierra los ojos mientras gritaba. En ese instante, y sin darse cuenta, flexiona los brazos y las piernas y comienza a brillar con aquel resplandor azul claro. El golpe no llego. Jack no sintió el impacto contra la montaña, pero si sintió que la velocidad de su caida había disminuido y su cuerpo se había posado suavemente contra aquella pared de roca. Sus manos entraron en contacto con la roca fria y decidio abrir los ojos para ver que había ocurrido. Se llevo una sorpresa al ver que estaba flotando en el aire, pero sin despegarse de la pared de roca. Lo estaba haciendo de forma natural y sin ayuda de su Elibot (el cual se había quemado por la lava). Incluso se quedo atonito al ver que su cuerpo estaba resplandeciendo. Eso si que lo asusto mucho y grita.

-¿COMO ES QUE ESTOY FLOTANDO!?-grito todo asustado

Miro a su alrededor para ver si había alguien que estuviera ayudandolo a escondidas. Pero era difícil ver algo bajo la oscuridad de la noche. Lo que no sabía Jack es que si estaba siendo observado por alguien, que estaba escondido entre los arbustos. Era Wuya que había decidido seguir a Jack después de lo que paso en la guarida de Chase. Se quedo en Shock al ver lo que Jack había hecho para frenar su caida y salvarse del golpe.

_-Imposible!. Puedo sentir una prescencia magica dentro de Jack. El nunca había demostrado que tuviera poderes mágicos o alguna habilidad especial que le sirviera en combate. Aunque...-_pensaba Wuya.

Por su mente pasa aquel recuerdo del día en que Jack había tenido un Duelo Xiaolin contra Chase y Hannibal. Pero antes de eso habían ocurrido cosas extrañas con Jack: los tres villanos se detuvieron en el aire por una fuerza misteriosa mientras Jack los esquivaba habilmente. Y luego se salvo de morir aplastado por una roca enorme que le había arrojado Chase. De alguna manera el había logrado destruir esa roca. Aquella vez estuvo muy impresionada con Jack. Pero poco después ella analizo mejor la situación (esto no se vió en la serie) y se dio cuenta de que todas aquellas cosas que sucedieron eran obra de los Shen Gong Wus y no del mismo Jack. Por supuesto, ella se guardo este descubrimiento y nunca se lo dijo a nadie (ni siquiera a Chase).

En esta ocasión estaba dudando mucho de que un Shen Gong Wu estuviera ayudando a Jack pero aún se preguntaba como es que Jack tenía poderes mágicos. ¿Como los obtuvo?. Quizas siempre tuvo la magia pero muy reprimida por la cobardia y la falta de confianza de Jack en si mismo (a eso se le añade el hecho de que no sabe ningún estilo de lucha). Y seguramente el Talisman del Sol libero esa parte de Jack que siempre estuvo escondida en lo más profundo de su ser. Aún así a Wuya le quedaba una duda: ¿De quien heredo Jack los poderes mágicos?.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un grito de Jack. Uno de los monstruos de Xam lo había atacado, lo que ocasiono que perdiera la concentración en su magia y cayera al suelo. El chico pelirrojo grita como chica al ver que los dos monstruos se dirigian hacía el dispuestos a eliminarlo. Uno de los monstruos arroja por su boca una esfera de fuego hacía Jack. Este, inconscientemente y cerrando los ojos, levanto las manos haciendo aparecer un escudo mágico frente a el. La esfera de fuego se destruye al chocar con el escudo mágico. Jack abre los ojos y se queda en shock al ver lo que había hecho.

-¿Que!?-exclamo Wuya desde su escondite mientras miraba atonita a Jack

-¿Yo hice eso?-se pregunto Jack a si mismo atonito. Los monstruos se habían detenido al ver que su ataque había fallado

El escudo se desvanece y aprovecha de correr al ver que los monstruos estaban distraidos. Unos segundos después estos se dieron cuenta y persiguen a Jack mientras le lanzan bolas de fuego. El gritaba como loco pidiendo ayuda mientras esquiva los ataques.

-QUIERO IRME DE AQUI!-grito Jack aterrado. Cierra los ojos y sigue corriendo mientras deseaba poder desaparecer. En ese instante su cuerpo se envuelve en aquel resplandor azul y desaparece sin dejar rastro.

Los monstruos se detienen bruscamente y miran a todas las direcciones tratando de encontrar a Jack, pero el ya no se encontraba en ese lugar. Wuya estaba en shock por todo lo ocurrido y estaba decidida a averiguar como es que Jack tiene poderes mágicos. Pero ella no era la única que estuvo observando a Jack...

En lo alto de un arbol se encontraba el ave Ying Yang con Hannibal sentado en su espalda. Desde hace varias horas estuvo recorriendo toda la región con su fiel mascota para observar más de cerca el caso que estaba provocó Xam. Para el era divertido ver como el mundo se estaba consumiendo bajo el gran poder Xam, pero seguro habría sido más divertido si el, hannibal, hubiera sido el causante de todo ese caos (según Hannibal). El conoció a Xam hace muchisimos años, cuando el era un hechicero y sabía muy bien de lo que era capaz.

Sin embargo, una cosa había llamado su atención. Había visto a Jack Spicer siendo perseguido por un monstruo hasta un precipicio. Al ver caer al muchacho pensó que seria definitivamente su fin, pero no contó con que este desapareciera con un destello de energía en medio de la noche. Y ahora con lo que acaba de pasar estaba muy intrigado con Jack

-¿Que es lo que sucede con ese chico mediocre? Nunca había visto que hiciera algo así-decía Hannibal entre dientes

-Con que estas aquí Hannibal-dijo una voz femenina. Era Wuya quien había notado la prescencia de Hannibal

-¿Que sucede Wuya?-dijo algo enojado por ser interrumpido mientras pensaba

-Se que a ti también te parece extraño e impresionante lo que acaba de hacer Jack

-Puede ser. Ese chico siempre me pareció un cobarde y un inutil. Una verguenza para el lado Heylin

-Estamos de acuerdo en algo-entonces se queda pensativa

-¿Estas pensando en pedirle que se una a ti nuevamente?. Ducho mucho que acepte. He notado que ustedes dos no se llevan tan bien ultimamente

-Lo se pero hare que cambie de opinión. Si es verdad que tiene poderes mágicos lo podría utilizar para poder recuperar mis poderes. Lo voy a entrenar y si es necesario me pondre ruda con el. Con su ayuda podre destruir a Chase de una vez por todas-dijo Wuya deseosa de deshacerse de Chase.

-En lo de Chase estoy de acuerdo. Le hice un gran favor al traerlo al lado Heylin y me paga enviandome al mundo Ying Yang. Eso no se lo perdonare-gruñó Hannibal muy enojado-Y en cuanto a Jack...te deseo suerte. Siendo como es tardará mucho en aprender a ser un Guerrero formidable, algo que dudo mucho ja!-riendo ante esa idea, ya que el cree que Jack nunca será como ellos.

-Si, ya se que será difícil enseñarle pero lo convertire en alguien tan temible que hasta Chase lamentara haberlo subestimado

-Bueno tu tampoco exageres. De todas maneras me da curiosidad saber como terminará todo esto...

Unos minutos después ambos se despiden y toman caminos separados. Wuya solo tenía un objetuvo en su mente: Encontrar a Jack.

-  
>Jack había aparecido en una parte del bosque que aún no había sido alcanzada por la lava. El sitio era iluminado por la luz de la luna. Jack se sienta bajo un arból y mira el Talisman del Sol que aun seguía brillando. Ahora entendía por que estaba ocurriendo eso. El era la prescencia mágica que tenía más cerca cuando no había nadie más a su alrededor. Lo que aun no podía entender es de donde había conseguido los poderes mágicos. Lo ocurrido con los monstruos lo dejo muy shockeado y deseaba saber que estaba pasando. Se preguntó si era capaz de hacer magía a voluntad propia, sin necesidad de hacerlo inconscientemente ante el peligro. Extendió su mano derecha e intento concentrarse lo más que pudo pero no pasaba nada. Quizas lo estaba haciendo mal o era el Wu el que tenía los poderes mágicos. Se sentía frustado no haberlo logrado y pensaba que Wuya tenía razón: el era un inutil.<p>

De reprente el Talisman brillo con más intensidad y un brillo inusual se vió en los ojos de Jack. Ahora podía entenderlo. No se estaba concentrando plenamente en su magía y en lo que quería. Cierra los ojos y extiende su mano. Por su mente pasan los recuerdos de lo que había ocurrido en las últimas horas, aquellos momentos en que había utilizado su magia involuntariamente. El bosque se encontraba muy tranquilo y aquel silencio, extrañamente, estaba relajando a Jack. Intentaba que pudiera sentir dentro de si mismo que si podría ser capaz de hacer magia y no pensar negativamente. Ahora el quería demostrar a los demás que era tan capaz como ellos para utilizar habilidades especiales en los duelos, y no solo dedicarse a huir mientras grita como niña. Una y otra vez se decía asi mismo en su mente: "Vamos Jackie, tu puedes...Vamos Jackie, tu puedes...". Por alguna razón la energía del Talisman le hacía sentir bien y le estaba ayudando a concentrarse en los pensamientos positivos. Sus propias palabras de animo hacían eco en su mente: "vamos Jackie, tu puedes..."

De repente comenzo a sentir que algo brotaba de su cuerpo. Era como si algo más se encontrará dentro de el y moría de ganas por mostrarse. No quiso retenerlo más y sin pensarlo mucho lo dejo salir. Era extraño pero le hacía sentir muy bien, más fuerte y más liberado. Una luz pasa a través de sus parpados. Abre sus ojos y mira con sorpresa su mano y el resto de su cuerpo. Este se encontraba envuelto en la misma energía azul y en la palma de su mano pudo apreciar una pequeña esfera de energía mágica de color blanco. Sintió que su corazón saltaba dentro de su pecho por la emoción. Había logrado hacer magia!. Eso significaba mucho para el porque ahora ya podía estar el mismo nivel que los demás. Pero sabía que aun le faltaba mucho por aprender por lo que no debía apresurarse con esto. Queria aprender a usar bien sus nuevos poderes mágicos para no volver hacer el ridiculo en los Duelo Xiaolin. Desafortunadamente, no había nadie que le enseñará a usar la magia. A menos que...no, sencillamente no pediría su ayuda. Estaba decidido a no perdonarla por haberlo dejado a su suerte. Ya no la necesita para nada. Otra persona también apareció en su mente pero también le descartó. A el tampoco le pediría su ayuda por todas las veces que lo había despreciado. Aquel que consideraba su heroe... no podía creer que no se había dado cuenta antes de todo aquello. No, definivamente el trataría de aprender solo a usar su magia y ya verían los demás de que podía ser capaz. Le daría a su nombre la verdadera reputación que se merece.

Sonrie con malicia mientras pensaba en esas cosas. Pero no pudo profundizar más en el tema ya que un ruido lo hizo volver en si. Fue entonces cuando se dió cuenta de que no estaba solo. Si, ella estaba frente a el y ya se imaginaba que era lo que quería.

-¿Que quieres vieja bruja!?-le pregunto enojado a Wuya

-Vaya pero gruñon. ¿Esa es forma de hablarle a una vieja amiga?

-Tu no eres mi amiga! Nunca lo fuiste! Solo estabas conmigo porque te convenía al no tener cuerpo. Pero cuando te diste cuenta de que yo no te serviría te fuiste con Raimundo! Luego Ashley!. Y ahora con Chase! Y después de el será Hannibal Bean seguramente. Se que odias a Chase y quieres deshacerte de el!-le gritaba Jack enojado. Su cuerpo seguía emitiendo la aura magica

-Irme con Chase fue la peor desición que he tomado! Es un paranoico. El cree que debe ser el más poderoso de Heylin y no le agrada para nada sentirse superado. Pero se que yo soy más fuerte que el con mis poderes

-No me importa, vete de aquí!

-No te atrevas a hablarme así!. Tu sabes que soy la única persona que puede enseñarte a usar tus poderes. La verdad me dejaste muy impresionada pero estoy dispuesta a ayudarte a ser fuerte...

-¿Como tengo que decirte que te vayas?. No quiero tu ayuda Wuya! Ya me canse de ser utilizado!- muy enojado. Su aura mágica comienza a crecer debido a su rabia

-...Y podrías reemplazar a Chase como el genio malvado más poderoso de todos. Podrás someterlo y obligarlo a que haga lo que tu quieras. Jamás volverá a despreciarte. ¿No te gustaría vengarte de el?-le decía Wuya poniendose a su lado y hablandole al oido con una voz seductora. Jack comenzo a dudar

-Pues...si me gustaría hacer pagar a Chase...-dijo mientras se lo imaginaba todo.

Jack siendo dueño de la guarida de Chase, con un traje mejor que el suyo, los guerreros le debían lealtad a el y no a Chase, y estaba Chase sin poderes siendo golpeado por sus propios guerreros. Y los monjes, heridos y esposados, estaban viendo con miedo lo que ocurría. Aquello hizo sonreir con malicia a Jack. Eso era lo que quería. También quería oir a Chase suplicandole piedad, perdón y decirle que cometio un error al haberlo subestimado, que el era definitivamente el genio más malvado del mundo. Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se daba cuenta de que Wuya intentaba tomar el Talisman del Sol de su cuello, mientras sonreía con malicia. Ella creía que si le quita el Wu a Jack, lo obligaría a unirse a el si quería tener el Wu devuelta. También pensaba que Jack ya no sentiría confianza en si mismo al no tener la ayuda del Talisman. Wuya estuvo apunto de tocar el Wu pero Jack, de alguna forma, reaccionó a tiempo.

-WUYA!-exclamo entre sorprendido y enojado al ver lo que intentaba hacer. Se aparta de ella rapidamente mientras toma el Wu con su mano derecha

-No...no es lo que parece Jack...yo...-decía Wuya nerviosa intentando inventar una excusa

-Claro que si es lo que parece!. Querias quitarte el Talisman del Sol!.¿Porque!?

-Pues...yo...

-Yo tenía razón! Eres una traidora! Vete y dejame solo!

-Pero Jack!-exclamo Wuya sorprendida

-Vete ahora!

-Y lo que te dije hace un momento!?. Tu podrías ser el villano más temible de todos, eso es lo que tu quieres! Ya nadie te diría que eres un inutil!-le grito Wuya tratando de convencerlo de unirse a ella

-Por eso es que estoy enojado! Ya no soporto más ese desprecio que me tienen todos! En casa, en el colegio, por parte de los monjes Xiaolin y por parte de ustedes, los del lado Heylin! Estoy harto! Ustedes se creen mejores porque tienen poderes! Pero no saben apreciar la mente de un genio! Nadie lo sabe! Este mundo es muy cruel, por eso soy malvado! Estoy harto de todo el mundo!-grito Jack furioso. Desde hace mucho tiempo quería decir todo eso. Wuya no podía salir de su asombro. Estaba atonita. El aura mágica de Jack seguía creciendo mientras su cabello se movía como si lo azotará el viento

- Estas exagerando las cosas Jack!

-VETE!

Su cuerpo produce una gran onda magica que derriba a Wuya y se esparce por el bosque. Algunos rayos de magia volaron en todas las direcciones alterando las cosas: varias flores se convirtieron en plantas carnivoras, un arból se transformo en una enorme pieza de Ajedrez (una Torre), un sapo en un principe azul (XD), a los monstruos de Xam les puso Tutus, a Minina (que casualmente estaba por allí) la convirtió en un gato de verdad, a unos conejos les crecieron alas y se fueron volando, entre otras cosas extrañas

Wuya se tapaba los ojos. Hubo un destello y Jack vuelte a desaparecer sin dejar rastro alguno. Wuya mira atonita a su alrededor. Jack tenía mucho poder mágico dentro pero no se daba cuenta de ello. Se levanta mientras sacude el polvo de su túnica. Al caminar unos pasos sintio que piso algo duro que no era el suelo ni las rocas. Vio que eran las gafas de Jack. Las toma y las guarda en un bolsillo de su tunica. Estaba más que decidida a encontrar a Jack y obligarlo a que este de su lado nuevamente...

Chase se encontraba en el comedor de su guarida tomando la Sopa de Lao Meng con total tranquilidad. El aún no estaba enterado de los nuevos poderes de Jack debido a que no le interesaba saber que estaba haciendo ese "gusano inutil". En cambio, si que estaba interesado en saber que estaba haciendo Wuya mientras estaba afuera por lo que envió a uno de sus leales cuervos.

En cuanto a Xam... aun no podía creer que el había regresado después de 1500 años. El fue sin duda el fue un oponente muy fuerte, demasiado...ahora eran dos villanos poderosos en el mismo mundo. El, Chase, siempre se había esforzado para ser el más fuerte en el lado Heylin y no le gustaba para nada sentirse superado. Ahora que Xam estaba devuelta en el juego podría convertirse en el villano más temible del mundo y le quitaría su lugar. Eso no íba a permitirlo de ninguna manera. Si tiene la alternativa de ayudar a los monjes en su difícil misión lo haría sin dudarlo, pero solo para mantener su puesto como supremo gobernante de Heylin.

En ese momento se oyó un crujido y un agujero comenzo a abrirse en el suelo. Un chorro de lava salió de el y tomó la forma de Xam. El había decdido pasar por la guarida de Chase unos minutos para saber que estaba haciendo y seguramente presumirle de su nuevo poder.

-Vaya Xam...decidiste aparecer por aquí... ¿Que quieres?-le pregunto Chase en total calma mientras tomaba un sorbo más de su sopa. Pero en su mente se encontraba enojado

-Solo quería ver que estabas haciendo...veo que te has convertido en un Guerrero Heylin. Eso es impresionante e interesante a la vez-dijo Xam con una sonrisa maliciosa

-Claro, pero tu no tuviste nada que ver en eso

-Ya se que fue Hannibal Roy Bean el que te llevo al lado Heylin con la Sopa de Lao Meng. Es un frijol bastante astuto...

-Te ves demasiado confiado..

-Claro. Ni tu ni el Guan son rivales para mi. Tu ya no eres un Dragón Xiaolin y Guan definitivamente no podrá vencerme solo-rio con malicia. Chase se levanto de la mesa con cierto enojo en su cara.

-Que ya no sea un Dragón Xiaolin no significa que ya no seamos enemigos. ¿Crees que te dare mi simpatia por que estamos en el mismo lado!?. Estas muy equivocado Xam. Ademas yo me he vuelto mucho más fuerte durante estos últimos 1500 años!-exclamo Chase enojado

Xam no se sintió intimidado ante la furia de Chase Young

-La verdad no me interesa tener como aliado a uno de aquellos monjes que me vencieron hace 1500 años. No cambia nada que estes en el lado Heylin. Pero te advierto una cosa: si intentas frustar mis planes no viviras para contarlo!. Aun sigo siendo un hechicero y fácilmente puedo arrebatarte tu inmortalidad y tus poderes para que vuelvas a ser un simple humano. ¿Que te parece eso?-sonrio con malicia ante la mirada atonita de Chase

-VETE DE AQUI!-le grito enojado Chase

-Muy bien, pero estas advertido Chase Young!-riendo de forma macabra y se va por donde vino

Chase golpea con furia la mesa volcandola con todo lo que tenía encima. De ninguna manera íba a permitir que Xam lo convirtiera en el simple humano que había sido hace 1500 años. Lo odiaba con todas sus fuerzas y definitivamente no le daba miedo lo que el pudiese hacerle. Anteriormente no estaba interesado en meterse en este asunto, pero con lo que había ocurrido hace unos momentos ya no le quedaban más dudas. Estaba más que decidido a detener a Xam.

En ese momento su fiel cuervo entra por una ventana y se queda atonito al ver el desastre. Chase extendió su brazo y el cuervo se coloca sobre el. El cuervo le hizo saber a Chase todo lo que había ocurrido en el bosque entre Jack y Wuya. El se enfureció con Wuya porque ella aun seguía en sus intentos de deshacerse de el, pero se quedo completamente atonito cuando supo de los poderes mágicos de Jack. No podía creer eso, era practicamente imposible. Recupera la compostura y comenzo a creer que se trataba de una broma de su cuervo. Lo regaño por decir tantas mentiras y tonterias, pero el cuervo le dijo que todo era la pura verdad, que lo había visto con sus propios ojos. Chase gruñó. Si aquello era verdad no solo tendría que lidiar con Xam sino también con el gusano de Jack Spicer.

También supo gracias al cuervo que los monjes estaban buscando el Cinturón de Hakati. Podría llegar ahí antes que Xam y llevarse el Wu. Sabía que Xam se aseguraría de tenerlo antes que los monjes para que ellos no pudiesen detenerlo. Pero no le íba a hacer faciles las cosas. Y de paso después podría buscar a Spicer para comprobar si era verdad lo de sus poderes. De ser así Jack Spicer se convertiría por primera vez en una amenaza real (para Chase).

Hace un rato que los monjes habían llegado al final del tobogán y se encontraron en lo que parecían las ruinas de una antigua ciudad de piedra. Cruzaron un puente también de piedra y llegaron un campo lleno de maleza. Estaba cubierto por una extraña niebla púrpura medio transparente. Vieron a Raimundo profundamente dormido en el suelo. Kim y Clay lo llamaron e intentaron despertarlo pero fue imposible.

-¿Que le sucede a Raimundo?-preguntó Kim asustada. A Raimundo le encantaba dormir durante largos ratos pero aquel sueño no parecía normal

-No respiren ese gas. Es polvo del sueño. Hace 1500 años fue esparcido por toda esta parte de la ciudad para que nadie pudiese llegar al Cinturón de Hakati-les explico Dojo que es estaba tapando la nariz

-¿Y como es que todavía sigue aqui después de 1500 años!?-le pregunto Kim

-La verdad no tengo idea, pero no lo respiren chicos!

Pero ya era muy tarde porque Clay ya habia respirado el gas y comenzaba a tener mucho sueño

-Clay no!-le grito Kim sujetandolo para que no cayera al suelo. Pero ella también respiro el gas sin querer y también comenzo a sentir sueño

-Chicos!-exclamo Dojo sin quitarse la mano de la nariz

Pronto ambos monjes cayeron dormidos al suelo junto a Ray. Dojo intento despertarlos gritandoles en el oido pero no funcionó. El gas era bastante potente. En eso oyó unos gritos a lo lejos. Eso hizo que Dojo se espantara, agitara los brazos asustado y gritará pidiendo ayuda. Se dió cuenta de que se había quitado la mano de la naríz y se apresuro a taparsela de nuevo, pero ya no servía de nada. El gas comenzo a afectarlo a el también. Intento quedarse despierto pero le fue imposible. En menos de un minuto también cayo dormido al suelo.

Los gritos que se habían oido eran de Jack que había aparecido en el mismo lugar pero un poco lejos de los monjes. Creyo haber visto un monstruo allí pero al final resulto ser la estatua de un Grifo (la criatura mitológica). Jack también se vió afectado por el Polvo del Sueño y no tardó mucho en quedarse dormido.

Allí se quedaron todos dormidos sin imaginarse que la maldad llegaría pronto a ese lugar...


	7. Jack Spicer ¿El Hechicero? P2

**El Demonio de Fuego Cap7: Jack Spicer El Hechicero P2**

El tiempo paso volando demasiado rapido pero el sitio se encontraba muy silencioso, tal vez demasiado. No había ni una sola alma a la vista. Raimundo comenzo a despertar y a través de sus parpados pudo ver una luz brillante a lo lejos. Al estar medio dormido no le presto mucha atención aunque de pronto un pensamiento repentino aparecio en su mente. ¿Y si alguien más ya esta aquí?. Al pensar en eso se incorpora con rapidez, venciendo al sueño. Miro fijamente la luz que se fue alejando hasta desaparecer. Era definitivo, no estaban solos en aquel lugar. Quizas alguien del lado Heylin se ha adelantado y ellos aun siguen durmiendo allí.

El chico brasileño se frota los ojos y mira a sus compañeros. Se acerca a cada uno y los zarandea tratando de despertarlos. Ellos comenzaron a abrir los ojos también.

-Vamos chicos despierten-les decía Ray

-¿Que sucedió?-pregunto Clay incorporandose y se pone su sombrero

-Nos hemos dormido por ese gas del sueño-respondió Kim con un bostezo

-¿Nadie esta herido?-les pregunto Ray

-Todos estamos bien vaquero-le aseguro Clay

-El wu!-exclamo Dojo acordandose-llevamos ratos dormidos aquí! Quien sabe si Xam o alguien más llego antes que nosotros!- Clay y Kim se sorprenden tanto que se les quito el sueño y se levantan del suelo

-Sobre eso...cuando me estaba desperando vi una extraña luz. No se de quien se trata pero no estamos solos aquí y esa persona llegara antes al Wu-les dijo Ray

-Entonces no hay tiempo que perder vaquero!-exclamo Clay

Dojo se mete dentro del sombrero de Clay y los tres monjes corren rapidamente a través del gas mientras intentaban no respirarlo otra vez. Un minuto después logran salir del campo lleno del gas del sueño y llegan a otro puente de piedra que cruzaron rapidamente. Al otro lado encontraron unas escaleras de piedra que subieron con rapidez. Así llegaron a unas grandes puertas dobles de madera gastada por los años. Estaban abiertas de par en par lo que signifca que alguien ya paso por allí. Y en efecto pudieron ver unas huellas de zapatos marcadas en la arena del suelo. Frente a ellos había un largo pasillo y al final del mismo había un cruce a la izquierda. Fue en ese momento cuando vieron a alguien desapareciendo por ese cruce. No pudieron distinguir a esa persona ya que tenía la cabeza cubierta con una capucha pero seguramente estaba buscando algo, definitivamente el Wu (o al menos eso creían los monjes). Persiguen a esa persona tratando de no perderle de vista

-Lo ven, les dije que no estabamos solos!-exclamo Ray

-¿Quien sera?. No me parece que sea Wuya, Jack o Chase. Y definitivamente no es Hannibal!-grito Kim

-Podria ser alguno de ellos disfrazado. Nunca se sabe

-Quien sea debemos atraparlo antes de que llegue al Wu-dijo Clay

Persiguen a aquel sujeto extraño a través de pasillos, corredores y escaleras. Cuando estuvieron lo mas cerca de esa persona comenzaron a atacarle con el poder de sus elementos. Kim le arrojo una llamarada de fuego. El extraño sin dejar de correr alzo su mano, la cual se envuelve en energía mágica, haciendo que el ataque de Kim se regresara hacía ella. Todos tuvieron que agacharse para esquivar el fuego aunque a Clay le rozó un poquito su sombrero. Kim estaba sorprendida por lo que acaba de ocurrir. Ray se adelanta y crea un fuerte ventisca capaz de levantar a aquel sujeto en el aire y hacer que retrocediera hacía el. El Dragón del Viento se prepara para golpearlo pero el sujeto crea un destello cegando temporalmente a Ray. Cuando este se recupero se dio cuenta de que el sujeto ya no estaba por ninguna parte, pero luego sintio una fuerte patada en su espalda. Ray queda atrapado en su propia ventisca y sale volando hacía atrás. El sujeto logra escapar y sigue corriendo. Ahora le tocó a Clay atacarlo. Usando su elemento de la Tierra golpeo con fuerza el suelo haciendo que de este salieran grandes rocas puntiagudas, pero en la parte donde el sujeto estaba corriendo. Para sorpresa de Clay, aquel tipo esquiva las rocas con facilidad sin golpearse con ninguna. Al llegar al final del pasillo se detiene y se coloca frente a Clay, quien pudo notar un brillo azul en los ojos de esa persona oculta en su capucha. Usando su magia hace levitar las rocas y se las arroja a Clay. Una de las rocas golpea a Clay dejandolo casí nockeado. Kim y Dojo fueron a ver si Clay y Ray estaban bien, mientras que el extraño aprovecho para escapar.

Afortunadamente, ninguno de los dos había sufrido heridas graves y no tardaron en recuperarse. Luego de eso siguen su camino corriendo lo más deprisa que podían. Salen al otro lado del templo y se encuentran con un precipicio, en el cual antes estaba un puente de piedra. Al otro lado pudieron ver al extraño alejandose. Ray le dijo a los demas que se sujetaran de el y uso su viento para poder volar y llegar al otro lado del precipicio. Corrieron por un camino muy estrecho que los llevo hasta otras escaleras. Estas los conducieron hasta un enorme Atrio sin techo. A lo lejos, en el otro extremo del Atrio, se encontraba una enorme estatua de un Minotauro y debajo de su abdomen estaba brillando algo: el Cinturon de Hakati!. Los monjes corren rapidamente hacía allá y se encuentran con el extraño sujeto que había llegado antes que ellos. Aun no se había quitado su capa ni su capucha. A través de la tela Ray pudo ver un extraño brillo que se le hizo familiar. Aquella persona estuvo apunto de tocar el Wu pero fue interrumpido por una voz

-Ni se te ocurra tocar a ese Shen Gong Wu!-grito una voz aspera y grave. Era Xam que acaba de llegar

-¿Como llegaste aquí!?-le pregunto Ray enojado

-Los he visto por mi esfera de cristal. Así supe que estaban aquí y decidí seguirlos. Me han llevado hasta el Cinturon de Hakati. Ahora es mio y no podrán hacer nada para derrotarme como lo hicieron los grandes maestros la ultima vez!-grito con enojo el esqueleto

-De eso nada Xam. Ese Wu jamás será tuyo-dijo otra voz, joven pero con un tono agresivo. Era Chase Young, que venía acompañado de Wuya a la que "muy amablemente" le pidió no tomar el Cinturón de Hakati por ningun motivo ya que ahora le pertenece a el. Wuya estaba enojada por no tener otro Wu

-Vaya Chase has decidido unirte a la fiesta ¿no?-sonriendo con malicia-Pero alguien ya se nos adelanto ¿Sabes?-y señalo al sujeto encapuchado

-¿Quien rayos es ese sujeto!?-pregunto Wuya confundida. En verdad no sabía quien era ese sujeto, aunque el aura de magia que envuelve su cuerpo se le hacía muy familiar

-No me interesa quien sea pero no va a tener el Wu!-Exclamo Chase y se transformo en lagarto

Las manos de Xam se envuelven en fuego intenso y ambos villanos se dirigen con miradas amenazantes hacia el sujeto. Este no se inmuto ni un poco. Xam le arroja una enorme llamarada de fuego. El sujeto alza sus manos y crea un escudo de magia que logra detener el fuego. Luego Chase se abalanza sobre el tipo y tienen una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo. Aquella persona esquivaba con cierta dificultad los golpes de Chase pero era capaz de detenerlos si no había posibilidad de esquivarlos. De repente su cuerpo emitio un destello que deja cegado a Chase por un instante y el sujeto aprovecha de golpearlo. Wuya se sorprende al ver eso ya que alguien difícilmente podía tocar a Chase de esa manera. A este no le afecto mucho el golpe que recibio y sigue peleando. Uno de sus golpes alcanzo al sujeto en su cara y este se distrajo por un momento. Chase aprovecho el momento para sacar sus filosas uñas y con ellas le saco la capa rasgandola. Cual no fue su sorpresa al ver quien se escondía debajo de ella...

-JACK SPICER!-exclamaron todos en estado de shock

Al perder su capa había quedado totalmente al descubierto. Ya no estaba con sus habituales ropas goticas. En su lugar tenía puesta una tunica de mago de color dorado, cuyos bordes de sus mangas eran de color rojo con bordados naranjas y un cinturón con los mismos colores. Debajo tenía una camisa negra y un pantalón también de color rojo. Usa un par de botas de color blanco con detalles dorados. Su cuerpo estaba envuelto en energía mágica de color azul y sus ojos también tenían el mismo brillo, ocultando el color rojo de los mismos. Jack ni se inmuto a pesar de haber sido descubierto. Tenía una extraña mirada de serenidad y firmeza que no se había visto antes en el.

-¿De donde saco esa ropa!?-pregunto Kimiko atonita. A decir verdad a Jack no le quedaba mal ese atuendo de mago

-Y aun más importante ¿De donde ha sacado los poderes mágicos?-pregunto Clay igual de atonito- digo, es algo demasiado raro e impropio en Spicer

-Quizas ni sea Jack Spicer. A lo mejor es Hannibal disfrazado o algo así-dijo Dojo con los ojos abiertos como platos

-No lo creo Dojo. No tiene el Mobi Morfologico en sus brazos. Y como pueden ver aun lleva el Talisman del Sol en su cuello-dijo Ray señalando el cuello de Jack

-Es cierto! Si es Spicer!-exclamó el dragón

Wuya, Chase y Xam seguían conmocionados por lo de Jack. Xam se encontraba demasiado pensativo acerca de lo que había presenciado.

_-Este muchacho me ha dejado sorprendido. Se veía como todo un cobarde cuando lo conocí. Pero ahora me esta mostrando una faceta completamente diferente. Y esa energía mágica... yo la he visto antes! ¿En verdad será el?. He de admitir que había visto algo muy familiar en el antes, hace unas horas. Si es quien yo creo entonces eso explica porque conoce mi nombre a pesar de no haberme visto antes. Maldicion! Va a echar para abajo mis planes. No lo voy a permitir!-_pensaba Xam todo enojado

El esqueleto apreto los puños mientras la furia provocaba que la llama de su cuerpo creciera. Chase no podía entender que le estaba pasando a su enemigo hasta que noto que miraba fijamente a Spicer. Aquello lo dejo aun más atonito de lo que estaba. ¿Porque le guarda rencor a Jack Spicer si apenas lo conoce?¿Que tienen que ver uno con el otro?¿Tan importante era?. Chase nunca había tomado en serio a Jack ya que el no poseía habilidades físicas ni mágicas. No había nada especial en el por lo que deba preocuparse. Pero ahora no sabía que decir ante lo que estaba viendo. No parecía ser un truco de Spicer. La magia que desprende de su cuerpo es real y aquel que estaba allí no parece ser el mismo Jack de siempre. Había algo muy extraño en el. Ahora se convertirá en una amenaza real?. Chase sacude la cabeza en señal de negación por las cosas que estaba pensando. Eso no sería así y en ese momento el se encargaría de Jack Spicer. Después de sacarlo del camino se encargaría de Xam.

Se pone en posición de ataque y corre hacía Jack con un puño en alto. Y para su sorpresa Jack también hizo lo mismo. Los monjes y Wuya miraban sorprendidos lo que estaba ocurriendo. Jack y Chase ya estaban muy cerca del otro, Chase estuvo apunto de golpearlo pero algo ocurrió. El cuerpo de Jack emitio un destello que cego temporalmente a Chase. Este se detiene y se frota los ojos con rapidez. Para cuando se había recuperado se dio cuenta de que Jack ya no estaba frente a el. Se dió la vuelta y lo vió flotando en el aire, justo frente a Xam. Este miraba estupefacto al muchacho.

-¿Que es lo que quieres niño!?-le pregunto enojado a Jack

El pelirrojo no respondió pero le hizo a Xam una seña con la mano como diciendole que se acercará para pelear. Aquello sorprendió a todos.

-¿Que es lo que esta tramando Jack!?-pregunto Wuya atonita

-No me parece que este tramando algo. Más bien parece como si ya no fuera el mismo Jack Spicer-respondió Kim

-Me impresiona. Creo que es la primera vez que se muestra así de desafiante y no corriendo mientras grita como niña, como lo hace siempre-comentó Ray

-Creo que el Talisman del Sol tiene algo que ver. Se acuerdan que hace rato Spicer se nego a separarse de el?. Creo que hay algo de ese Wu que no sabemos-dijo Clay y todos miran automáticamente a Dojo para saber si el tenía una explicación

-Lo siento chicos pero no se mucho de este Wu. Ni siquiera me acuerdo en que momento lo creo Dashi y si en verdad lo hizo el-les respondió Dojo

-¿Que!?¿Como que no sabes si Dashi creo el Talisman del Sol!?-grito Ray

-Esos recuerdos en especificos estan muy borrosos. No recuerdo de donde salió ese Wu. Además Dashi no es el único que tuvo conocimientos acerca de los Sheg Gong Wu. Son magia mucho más antigua. El tuvo acceso a esa información y gracias a eso pudo crear sus propios Wus. De allí que el Ojo de Dashi tenga su nombre-les explico Dojo

-Soprendente. No me sabía esa-dijo Ray muy sorprendido

-Entonces según lo que tu dices, en aquella epoca hubo más personas que sabían crear Wus?-pregunto Kim

-Así es. Aunque no todo el mundo podía hacerlo. Se necesita mucho poder y gran dominio de la magia para lograrlo Solo recuerdo a Dashi como la unica persona capaz de crearlos ya que era poderoso. Pero no descartaria la posibilidad de que hubo alguien más-explicó Dojo

-Tengo otra duda Dojo, ¿Porque dices que tienes recuerdos borrosos de lo ocurrido hace 1500 años?-pregunto Kim

-Cierto, yo también me pregunto lo mismo. A pesar de que tienes más de 1500 años has sido capaz de recordar perfectamente muchas cosas del pasado. Pero ahora la cosa es diferente-dijo Ray

-¿Sucedio algo Dojo?-pregunto Clay

-La verdad algunas cosas que ocurrieron en torno a Xam se ven borrosas en mi mente. No tengo muchos recuerdos de eso, salvo que fueron Dashi, Guan y Chase quienes vencieron a Xam. Pero todo lo demás es un misterio-dijo Dojo afligido e intentando recordar aunque era muy difícil. Todo era borroso.

-Tranquilo Dojo. No debes forzar tu mente. Tengo el presentimiento de que se van a descubrir muchas cosas conforme buscamos una manera de detener a Xam-dijo Kim.

-Eso es espero, porque no puedo entender que rayos le pasa a Jack y que tiene que ver con Xam. Ya saben, Jack conoce su nombre completo-dijo Ray medio enojado por la confusión y las ansias de entender que estaba pasando

Los demás no dijeron nada. No tenían palabras para describir la situación. No podían imaginarse ni remotamente que estaba ocurriendo con Jack. Era todo muy extraño y misterioso pero a la vez impresionante y épico, en el sentido de que Jack estaba haciendo cosas que no habìa hecho antes. No verlo haciendo lo habitual sino con una actitud de seguro de si mismo y con firmeza, sin miedo alguno, les resultaba bastante curioso y difícil de creer. Incluso llegarón a pellizcarse para saber si aun no estaban dormidos allá afuera, entre el gas del sueño, pero no paso nada. Todavía seguían allí y el pellizco les había dolido mucho. No era un sueño, aquello era la realidad. Miraron a Xam y Jack una vez más. esperando que ocurriera algo que disipará sus dudas. Aunque tenían la certeza de que eso no lo sabrían todavía.

-Spicer! ¿Que es lo que te propones!?-grito Chase muy enojado pero decidido a descubrir que rayos estaba pasando. Su grito saco a los monjes de sus pensamientos.

-No seas tonto Chase! Acaso no te das cuenta de que ya no es el mismo Jack Spicer!?-le pregunto Wuya muy seria

-Claro que lo se, no soy tonto!-dijo mirando con enojo a Wuya por decir eso. El no era un tonto- Lo que yo quiero saber es que esta pasando y que tiene que ver con Xam!

-Pues yo también, pero gritando de esa manera no lo sabrás

Chase íba a replicar pero no pudo hacerlo ya que en ese momento Jack dirigió su mirada hacía el. Chase se sorprende. De forma que Spicer si lo había escuchado cuando le estaba gritando. Jack seguía teniendo la misma mirada de firmeza y serenidad. A pesar de reconocer a Chase (al parecer), el joven pelirrojo nunca le grito "Cheisito" ni se lanzo a sus pies como siempre. Era como si ya no tuviera ni el minimo interés en Chase. No es que a Chase le afecte que Jack ya no le este idolatrando, más bien se alegra de que no lo este haciendo. Solo le parece raro que no lo hubiera hecho. Jack lo miro por unos segundos y luego desvió su mirada hacía Xam. El era el objetivo principal de Jack en ese momento. No había nada más importante que Xam ahora. Chase pudo notarlo perfectamente. Sin embargo, Xam no estaba tan contento de que Jack centrará toda su atención en el. Estaba enojado porque Jack le recordaba a alguien de su pasado. Xam no aguantaba la mirada penetrante del chico. Pierde con fácilidad la paciencia.

-Basta! Me tienes harto muchacho!-grito Xam furioso. El fuego que emana de su cuerpo creció y con un puño en alto se abalanzo hacía Jack.

Momentos después ambos se encontraban atacandose uno al otro con llamaradas de fuego y rayos de magia, respectivamente. Todos corrian de un lado a otro tratando de esquivar todos los ataques para no quedar carbonizados o sufrir alguna extraña transformación por efecto de la magia. En segundos casí todo el atrio quedo cubierto de rastros de quemaduras. Un rayo de magia le dió a la estatua del Minotauro, la cual cobró vida y comenzo a atacar a los demás mientras Xam y Jack seguían peleando. Los monjes utilizaban sus elementos para defenderse. Kim se transformo en dragón utilizando el Anillo del Dragón y Dojo tomo su forma grande. Chase decidió no intervenir y se mantuvo al margen de la pelea de Xam y Jack, en un lugar apartado del Minotauro. Este estaba tan ocupado en perseguir a los monjes que no le presto atención a Chase. Y Wuya se encontraba en problemas porque ella no tenía sus poderes ni los Wus para defenderse (maldecía por lo bajo mientras miraba con odio a Chase, quien no se dio cuenta). Lo único que podía a hacer es esquivar los ataques del minotauro mientras corría. Pensó que ya se parecía a Jack porque ahora era el quien estaba dentro de una pelea interesante y ella corría por todos lados, como el solía hacer. Al menos ella no gritaba como niña asustada

El minotauro golpea a Clay y lo manda a volar hacía el otro lado del atrio

-Clay!-gritaron Kim, Ray y Dojo asustados. Kim y Dojo fueron a ver como estaba Clay

Ray utiliza su poder del viento para elevarse en el aire y se lanza hacía el Minotauro con una patada voladora. Patea a la criatura en la cabeza pero esta no se rompio. Más bien a Ray le dolió el golpe. Al parecer ese Minotauro estaba hecho de una piedra maciza y durisima. Ray grita de dolor en el aire y el Minotauro lo golpea con los dedos mandandolo a volar lejos. Se oye a Kim gritar "RAY!". Fue rapidamente a ver como estaba. El Minotauro se acerca a Clay, que estaba nockeado, y a Dojo que estaba colocando al vaquero sobre su lomo, e intenta golpearlos. Dojo logra esquivar el golpe y se aleja volando de el mientras sujetaba a Clay para que no se cayera. El minotauro fue trás el.

Kim llega hasta donde esta Ray. Afortunadamente no se había hecho daño porque había detenido la caida con su poder del viento. Kim lo ayudaba a levantarse. En ese momento un enorme pedazo de suelo vino volando hacía ellos. Ambos se lanzan al suelo para esquivarlo. El pedazo de suelo sigue de largo y choca contra una pared.

Entre tanto, Kim había caido sobre Ray. Al entrar en un contacto como ese ambos se pusieron muy rojos como tomates. Se miran atonitos sus caras ruborizadas y luego se separan rapidamente. Ambos se sentaron en el suelo mientras mantenian la mirada apartada del otro. Era difícil saber quien de los dos estaba más sonrojado. El corazón de Kim latía con fuerza mientras no podía creer lo que había ocurrido. Ray tenia los ojos abiertos como platos mientras sentía calientes sus mejillas. Movia sus manos una sobre la otra con cierta agitación. Se sentía nervioso y su corazón también latia con fuerza. Nunca se había esperado tener tan cerca a Kim. Ambos intentaban calmarse para recuperarse de la conmoción.

Carraspean sonoramente y deciden mirarse. Aun estaban un poco sonrojados pero ignoradon como se sentían y Kim fue la primera en hablar.

-¿Estas bien Ray?¿No estas herido?-le pregunto preocupada mientras el rubor íba desapareciendo de su cara

-Tranquila Kim, estoy bien-le aseguró Ray con una sonrisa. También estaba menos ruborizado que antes

-Menos mal Ray. Me preocupaste mucho-dijo Kim aliviada

-Tu sabes que yo no soy fácil de vencer. Ya veras que no me va a pasar nada malo-dijo el tratando de calmarla-aun así me alegra que te preocupes por mi, Kimi-ella sonrie porque el la llamo "Kimi"

-No soportaría que te pasará algo. Bueno tampoco lo soportaría si le pasará algo a Clay, Dojo, Omi, al ...Pero sobre todo a ti Ray...

-Digo lo mismo. No imaginaría la vida sin ti. Bueno sin los demás tampoco, pero sobre todo sin ti...no tendría la oportunidad de averiguar aun más de ti, de tus secretos...-dijo con una sonrisa picara

-Ray!-exclamo Kim sorprendida-

-¿Que? Nunca has hablado en gran profundidad de tu vida. No tiene nada de malo saber más de ti

-No deberías meterte en cosas privadas. Además tu también haces lo mismo No sueles hablar mucho de tu familia

-Es que...

-Oigan par de tortolitos! Si no estan demasiado ocupados podrían echarme una mano!?-les pregunto Dojo gritando mientras trataba de detener al Minotauro con las manos

-DOJO!-gritaron ambos enojados por haberlos interrumpido, aunque tenía razón en hacerlo. Aquel no era el momento adecuado para hablar de ellos-Ok, ya vamos!

Se levantan del suelo y se vuelven a mirar. Ray recuerda lo que paso hace un momento entre los dos. Kim le dice que no mencionará eso mientras intentaba no sonrojarse otra vez. Ambos acuerdan no decirle nada a los demás y van a ayudar a Dojo. Entre tanto, la pelea entre Jack y Xam aun continuaba. El pelirrojo repelía cada ataque de Xam con rayos y escudos mágicos. Ninguno había logrado darle al otro. Wuya, quien había logrado salir del alcance del Minotauro y situarse en un lugar seguro, miraba completamente atonita lo que estaba ocurriendo. Tenía los ojos abiertos como platos. Chase estaba igual de sorprendido. Jamás se habían imaginado que Jack pudiese pelear tan bien usando habilidades mágicas. No parecía que fuese el si no otra persona. Chase se pregunto si estaba en lo cierto de que algun día Jack seria una amenaza para el. No queria ni pensar que eso pudiese pasar. No tenia nada de miedo, solo que la idea le parecía totalmente absurda.

Xam creo una enorme bola de fuego y se la arrojo a Jack. El cuerpo de este emite un destello y desaparece. La bola de fuego pasa de largo y se dirige hacía Wuya. Esta tuvo que correr a toda velocidad para esquivar el fuego. El sitio donde se encontraba ella antes comenzó a carbonizarse. Xam estaba atonito porque el muchacho pelirrojo había logrado esquivar su bola de fuego. Jack apareció justo detrás de el, lo cual aumento el estado de sorpresa en el hechicero con forma de esqueleto. Pero al cabo de unos segundos volvió a enfurecerse y ataca a Jack con numerosas llamaradas de fuego. Jack logro detener algunas con su magia. Otras le pasaron por un lado y fueron hacía los monjes, quienes las esquivaron con dificultad.

-No lo entiendo!¿Como es que puedes repeler cada uno de mis ataques!?-le preguntó furioso a Jack, quien no le respondió- Ya me tienes harto con esos poderes mágicos y esa necesidad de ignorarme que tienes! Te matare ahora mismo!

Xam estaba fuera de si por toda aquella furia dentro de el. El fuego de su cuerpo crece más y se arremolina alrededor de el formando un gran remolino de fuego (como el que hizo en el templo). Cuando Jack lo vió pareció mostrar miedo por primera vez (para Chase esto no paso desapercibido) pero rapidamente adopta una mirada seria, más bien de enojo. El remolino de fuego se dirigía a toda velocidad hacía el. Jack alza sus manos frente a el y crea un escudo mágico, con el cual choca el remolino. Le era muy difícil contenerlo ya que era muy poderoso. Podía oirse a Xam riendo de forma macabra dentro del fuego. La fuerza con la que venía el remolino hacía retroceder a Jack en el aire. Parecia que en cualquier momento el remolino rompería el escudo mágico y quemaria a Jack. Sin embargo, nadie se esperaba lo que sucedería a continuación. El poder mágico de Jack aumento de tal forma que provoco una gran onda que golpeo con fuerza al remolino y lo envió al otro lado del atrio. El remolino choco contra las paredes y los pilares, derribando todo a su alrededor. Por suerte los monjes había logrado apartarse a tiempo y corrieron hacia el extremo opuesto del lugar, mientras miraban atonitos a Jack. El remolino de fuego se deshizo y Xam quedo flotando en el aire mientras jadeaba.

Jack desciende hasta el suelo y queda arrodillado en el, con las manos sobre las piernas y la cabeza agachada. Los monjes no tardaron en llegar hasta el y lo rodearon. Todos notaron que tenía una mirada inexpresiva en el rostro. No parecía notar que ellos estaban a su alrededor.

-¿Spicer?-pregunto Clay mirandoló sorprendido-¿Que le pasa?

-Que voy a saber yo. Desde hace rato ha estado muy raro-dijo Ray

-Solo decía. Estoy igual de confundido que tu, compañero

-Oye Spicer!, ¿Estas ahí!? Responde!-le gritaba Ray mientras lo movia un poco, tratando de que reaccionará. Pero Jack no le hizo caso

-Ya esta comenzando a asustarme-dijo Dojo mirando con miedo al chico pelirrojo. Saco una vara y con ella pincho a Jack un poco, pero ni así el hizo caso

-Mira Spicer si esto se trata de una broma no respondo de mi!-le grito Kim enojada mientras lo movía pero con mas fuerza que la que Ray utilizo. Por un momento no pazo nada pero luego Jack al fin reaccionó. El dirigio su mirada hacía Kim-¿Que pasa?-le pregunto ella sorprendida

-Oye una de dos: O nos explicas que rayos esta pasando o nos veremos a obligados a hacerte a hablar por la fuerza-le dijo Ray enojado a Jack. Este lo miro también pero no se asusto ante su amenaza

Jack miro fijamente a los monjes y Dojo. No dijo nada durante un minuto entero pero luego al parecer decide hablar por primera vez en todo el rato. Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo un ruido ensordecedor lo interrumpió. Había sido el Minotauro que en ese momento se dirigía corriendo hacía ellos. Los monjes no pudieron evitar mirar el Cinturon de Hakati. Si solo pudieran conseguirlo antes que Xam...

-Tengo un plan!-dijo Ray captando la atención-Ustedes tres-a Kim, Clay y Dojo-Coloquense alrededor del Minotauro y distraiganló. Yo tratare de acercarme sigilosamente para tomar el Cinturon de Hakati!-Los tres asintieron de acuerdo y fueron a rodear al minotauro- Y tu Spicer, quedate aquí y no hagas nada. Dejanos esto a nosotros. No se que te propones pero no permitire que te lleves este Wu!

Jack no dijo nada ante las palabras de Ray. Este comenzaba a perder la paciencia porque Jack estaba limitando comunicarse con expresiones, en vez de hablar. No parecía que tuviera ganas de decir algo pero aun así a Ray le molestaba que se estuviera haciendo el mudo. Le dice que se quede quieto y se va. Apenas Ray le da la espalda, Jack desvía la mirada hacía Xam que se había recuperado del golpe. Xam también miro fijamente a Jack. Estaba entre atonito y enojado. No podía creer que ese chico cobarde y enclenque le estuviera haciendo las cosas difíciles. Nadie lo había desafiado de esa manera anteriormente. No había tenido un enemigo tan molesto, no hasta haber tenido que verselas con los grandes maestros. ¿Era posible que esta epoca actual también existiese alguien que pudiese hacer frente a sus poderes?. No quería pensar en ello.

En ese momento sus pensamientos fueron interrumpido por los gritos de los monjes. Entonces se sorprendió y se enfureció al ver que Ray ya estaba muy cerca del Cinturon de Hakati.

-NO!-grito Xam con furia. Vuela rapidamente hacía el Minotauro.

Chase, quien estuvo observando todo ese tiempo desde su zona segura, también fue a toda velocidad hacía la criatura de piedra. Ambos no tardan en llegar. Ray se asusta al tenerlos tan cerca y se abalanza hacía el Sheng Gong Wu. Los otros dos también hacen lo mismo estirando sus brazos, mientras un destello azul aparecía detrás de ellos. Quedaron cegados por un momento. Cuando la luz desapareció recuperaron su vista y se sorprendieron al ver que los tres estaban tocando el Wu. Pero no eran tres personas, sino cuatro. Jack también llegado con rapidez hacía ellos y todos habian tocado el Wu al mismo tiempo. Comprendieron que fue Jack quien había provocado el destello porque había aparecido justo al lado ellos para no permitir que Xam se apoderará del Wu.

¿Que!?. No!-grito Xam enojado porque no había logrado tomar el Wu el solo

¿Que pasa Xam?¿Acaso pensabas que te dejaría tomar el Wu así de fácil?. Vaya, no imaginaba que serias un tonto ingenuo-le dijo Chase sonriendo con malicia

-Callate Chase! No tendrás ese wu para ti. Yo voy a ganar este duelo!-exclamó Xam muy confiado.

Es interrumpido por un sonoro carraspeo de enojo. Ray, Chase y Xam se sorprendieron porque había sido Jack. Este miraba a Xam con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Me parece que Spicer esta determinado a vencerte Xam-le dijo Chase sin dejar de estar sorprendido

-No me importa lo que intente hacer. No lograra detenerme-dijo con enojo el esqueleto

-Lo que sea. Todos sabemos lo significa el haber tocado el Wu juntos-intervino Ray parando la discusión

-Por supuesto...

-Esto es un DUELO XIAOLIN!-gritaron los cuatro (si, Jack tambien xD). Se miran desafiantes.

Clay, Kim, Dojo y Wuya miraban atonitos la escena. Aquel sin duda seria un duelo impresionante. Los cuatro contrincantes tenían grandes habilidades. Xam era un demonio-esqueleto cubierto de fuego y que podía controlar este mismo a Voluntad. Chase también es muy poderoso y sabe muchas tecnicas de Kung Fu. Ray ya es un Guerrero Shoku y el arduo entrenamiento lo ha hecho muy fuerte. Y por último estaba Jack que hace poco había adquirido poderes mágicos y durante todo aquel rato los había estado usando como si fuera un experto. Tenían muchas dudas con respecto hacía el pero de algo si estaban seguros: su desempeño en este duelo íba a ser muy diferente. Ya no verán a Jack siendo torpe y gritando como niña. Ahora el enfrentaría a los demás casì al mismo nivel y sin miedo alguno. Era algo extraño pero nadie se lo quería perder. Estaban ansiosos por prescenciar ese duelo.

C.O.N.T.I.N.U.A.R.A...

**He aquí un nuevo capitulo de "El Demonio de Fuego" XD. Realmente no tengo excusa sobre porque tarde tanto en seguir el fic :(. Solo que soy pesima organizando mi tiempo y a veces termino perdiendolo innecesariamente, sin aprovecharlo como es debido. Ese es un defecto que tengo o.O. Tratare de no tardarme tanto para la próxima. Creo que seguire el ejemplo de mi amiga AliceXS, quien actualiza sus fics al menos una o dos veces a la semana XD. No se como le hace para actualizar tan rapido pero me gustaría poder hacer lo mismo para que ustedes no tengan que esperar tanto a los nuevos capitulos. Pero no se preocupen, ya encontrare una manera de administrar mejor mi tiempo ^^. Ahora veamos lo que sucedió en este capitulo:**

**1-Jack sigue mostrandonos sus asombrosos poderes, los cuales saca inconscientemente en una situación de peligro. Pero ya vemos que en una parte del fic el se esforzó para hacer magia a voluntad propia, sin ser provocado, y lo logró. Bien hecho Jackie! (reacción de una Jackfanatica XD). Ahora que posees magia estarás al mismo nivel que el resto y podrás darle una paliza a Chase!. Ok, estaba bromeando no se ofendan fans de Chase XD. Luego acercandose al final del capitulo vemos que Jack utiliza sus poderes como si fuera un experto. Ha llamado mucho la atención de todos, quienes desean saber que rayos le esta ocurriendo XD. Aunque parece que no estuviera actuando conscientemente y aquella actitud firme y serena no concuerda con el Jack que todos conocemos. Además parece que el Talisman del Sol se ha vuelto por así decirlo en su Wu inseparable. No se lo quita para nada y se enoja con aquellos que desean tenerlo (ya vieron como reaccionó cuando Wuya intento quitarselo). Este Wu tiene un efecto interesante y misterioso en Jack, que nadie logra entender ni siquiera el mismo. Pero conforme avanza el fic averiguaremos porque Jack esta tan conectado con este Wu y porque el mismo sigue usando su poder sobre el chico pelirrojo. Y en el siguiente capitulo sabrán porque Jack se ha estado comportando tan raro hacía el final de este capitulo. Se que les parece absurdo que aparezca utilizando sus poderes como si fuera un experto en ello, además de que no tiene miedo el cual es demasiado común en el. Una vez que lean el porque de sus reaciones se darán cuenta de que estoy no es absurdo y que tiene sentido :).**

**2-Algo le pasa a Dojo, no puede recordar nada de lo ocurrido en torno a Xam hace 1500 años. ¿Que le sucedera?. La respuesta a esta pregunta la encontraran en los siguientes capitulos ^^.**

**3-Parece que Xam ve en Jack a una persona de su pasado, de hace 1500 años. ¿Quien será esa persona?¿Que tiene que ver Jack Spicer con todo esto?¿Porque Xam lo odia tanto a pesar de que apenas lo conoce?. Es muy curioso todo esto y es algo que impresionó mucho a Chase, quien tampoco logra entender que esta ocurriendo.**

**4-Dashi no es la única persona que ha podido crear los Sheng Gong Wus. En este capitulo se señala que el conocimiento de los Wus es mucho más antiguo que el mismo Dashi y que el investigó mucho acerca del mismo, hasta que pudo tener el poder suficiente para crear sus propios Wus (Como el ojo de Dashi). Tal parece que el Talisman del Sol no fue creado por Dashi. Dojo no puede recordar que lo hiciera aunque por alguna razón este Wu llego a manos de Dashi y lo ocultó, al igual que otros Wus. Me inspire de la hipotesis de la serie donde se plantea quien fue el original creador de los Wus, si Dashi o alguien que vivio muchisimo antes que el. Me pareció interesante incluir esto en mi fic y además es un aspecto importante del mismo .**

**5-Me inspire de la teoria de la paranoia de Chase para las escenas donde se da a entender que a el no le gusta sentirse superado por los demás y busca ser el único villano poderoso de Heylin. Comienza a sentir a Jack como una amenaza y esta decidido a deshacerse de Xam. Este atacó moralmente a Chase al decirle que fácilmente le podría quitar la inmortalidad y sus poderes. Como pueden ver esto enfureció mucho a Chase y se nota que no esta dispuesro a volver a ser el mortal de antes. No se si exagere en estas escenas. Espero que les haya gustado jejejeje**

**6-Escena RaiKim! XD. No pude evitar colocar algo sobre ellos a pesar de que no sean el tema principal del fic. Se vieron tiernisimos los dos rojos como tomates XD. Y notaron que Ray llamo "Kimi" a Kim?. Tampoco pude evitar eso ni lo de agregarle la mirada picara a Ray, aunque parece algo muy propio de el XD. Y el diciendo que quiere descubrir sus secretos. Hay cosas que no puedes saber Ray jejeje. Y este Dojo interrumpiendo su momento XD. No fue muy largo pero al menos mostre un momento romantico entre los dos ^^. Dedicado a todas las fans del RAIKIM! =D. A ver si en Xiaolin Chronicles son realistas alguna vez y deciden confesarse sus sentimientos. Seria genial =D. Aunque pienso que por ahora Christy Hui lo tendrá reservado para algun episodio especial más adelante. No se, eso pienso yo xD**

**¿Piensan ustedes que esta fuera de lugar este momento RAIKIM? o.O**

**7-Jack se vuelve a cuestionar la admiración que le tiene a Chase y le empieza a molestar la actitud que tiene su "heroe" hacía el. Por primera vez es realista en esta situación y ya no quiere saber nada más de Chase. Eso se nota cuando pensaba en buscar a alguien para que le enseñará a controlar sus poderes. Lo descarto de inmediato (de todos modos dudo que Chase quisiera enseñarle. Ya me lo imagino perdiendo la paciencia XD), al igual que Wuya con la cual esta muy molesto ahora porque solo lo busca para beneficiarse de el para traicionarlo después cuando no lo necesite. La ira que tenía en contrar de ella le hizo demostrar que es muy poderoso. A lo mejor algunos piensan que ya estoy empezando a exagerar con lo de los poderes de Jack. Bueno no pude evitarlo XD**

**Creo que eso es todo lo que tenía que decir XD. Antes de irme quisiera mostrarles este dibujo que hice de Jack con su nuevo traje. Un cambio radical de sus ropas goticas a ropa de color. Pienso que le queda bastante bien ^^. Tal vez para algunos de ustedes este tipo de ropa no es tan Jack pero aun así me gusto =D. ¿Que les parece?**

(Entren a mi página de deviantART: Pascua-Tanya y en mi galería podrán encontrar el dibujo de Jack. Por alguna razón no deja colocar links :(. No dejen de ver del dibujo por favor. Y diganme que opinan =D)


End file.
